Torn Between Two Loves
by Siri Lupin
Summary: AU: Severus has a secret that is about to come out. A love so strong, it brings Sirius back from the dead. But she is being torn apart by her love for Sirius and for Severus. Who is willing to lose everything for the one the love?
1. Bad News from a Old Friend

Torn Between Two Loves  
  
Severus Snape had a secret which no one alive knows, but it won't be a secret for much longer as his past is about to catch up with him.  
  
Love is a powerful thing, and this love is powerful enough to bring Sirius Black back from the dead. But in doing so open's the past and tares his love apart, the love of two men which only have one thing in common, which their love for the same woman.  
  
But who is really willing to give up everything for the one they love?  
  
(This song is by 'Evanescence' off the album 'Fallen', I thought that this song was quit fitting to the story you will read.)  
  
Taking Over Me  
  
You don't remember me But I remember you I lie awake and try so hard Not to think of you But who can decide what they dream? And dream I do.  
  
I believe in you I'll give up everything to find you I have to be with you to live to breathe You're taking over me  
  
Have you forgotten all I know And all we had? You saw me mourning my love for you And touched my hand I knew you loved me then  
  
I believe in you I'll give up everything just to find you I have to be with you to live to breathe You're taking over me  
  
I look in the mirror and see your face If I look deep enough So many things inside that are Just like you taking over me.  
  
I believe in you I'll give up everything just to find you I have to be with you to live breathe You're taking over me You're taking over me  
  
(The love of their lives, is based of the character which I've used in my other stories, if you were wondering who she was.)  
  
Bad News from an Old Friend  
  
The sun was already high in the sky, summer was finally here and school was over for another year until September. Nissa Tiania walked into the shop carrying an arm full of books and drawings, with her bag hang under them all. She had brown hair red tints which shun brightly in the sun light, and brown eyes which seemed to flash red when the light hit them.  
  
The shop wasn't yet open, though they were used to opening up without, considering that for most of the year she taught at Hollow Magical School; but she still designed for them while she was there.  
  
The walls were covered; there were ranks full of clothes of all different kinds and colours. There were two manikins on either side of the window, dressed in full magical dress robes but with a modern twist.  
  
The counter faced the door as soon as you walked in, there was a young girl stood behind it, though she was only sixteen years old. She had long black hair with golden high lights, she came round to the front of counter, and was wearing a long sleeved dress with an under dress which made it flow as she walked.  
(Now that it was the summer holidays, the shop took on a couple of student's to teach them how to design and make up, Nissa had three shops and there was two student's in each of them.)  
  
"Good morning." Nissa said brightly.  
  
"Good morning Miss Tiania." Jesse said standing up straight.  
  
Nissa smiled at her as she closed the door with her foot and walked over to the counter and put her things down on top of it.  
  
"You can call me Nissa, now that we're out of school." Nissa told her pleasantly. "We'll start off in the back for a couple of days, and then I'll be giving you some orders for you to really design."  
  
Claire came out of the back at the sound of voice, carrying a couple of books and scrolls. She had short blonde hair with a small pointed had sat o top, of her neatly cut hair.  
  
Lindsey also came out beside of her, the other student from her school wanting to learn magic design.  
  
"Morning Claire." Nissa said. "I'll be in the back for a couple of hours, and then I'll be back out here after dinner."  
  
"That's fine; I've got Elizabeth coming in in-between then and eleven." Claire informed her. "Have got go any more in the other shops?"  
  
"Yeah, four more in the other two shops." Nissa answered. "I'm sure I'll be able to juggle myself between all the shops, I do it normally. And if they need me, they can always send an owl."  
  
Claire smiled kindly at her as Jesse passed her to pick up the things off the counter and take them into the back following Lindsey.  
  
They all went into the larger back room, which had a window on the far wall and two desk at the other side of the room and a couple of manikins stood next to the wall, the rest of the room was free so there was enough room to work and move about; because they normally used this room for fitting's.  
  
"Well then, this is going to be your new classroom while you're here." Nissa told them. "This is where we doing our designing at the shop and where we doing the fitting's." She walked over to her desk and pointed for them to sit down at the opposite one.  
  
Their table was a lot lager then Nissa's mainly because there was two of the, the girls didn't think that it was going to be big enough for them until they sat down and realised that it was magic table which could change its size for who ever sat at it.  
  
"You'll be doing your work in here, just like we do." Nissa told them. "Though sometimes of course we do take it home with us. Now then this room as I said is for fitting, it's when a costumer wants a personalised design a one off. We ask them what they want and what they like of course. Today you'll be designing, you have a couple of templates in front of you to use until you find one of your own which suits you best."  
  
Nissa went on explaining what they had to do and what they would be doing over the summer, if they did choose to stay on. And if they did want to take up design after school. Then she let them get started on the work she had set them, which she stayed in the back doing her own; and also debating weather or not to write the letter she had been putting of for so long.  
  
The bell rang a couple of times during the morning, and Nissa checked on them all going through a couple of times, well really to stretch her legs then anything; she couldn't just sit there for hours on end.  
  
Just as Nissa had come back into the office after saying hello to Elizabeth, the bell rang and this time a man walked in.  
  
Both Claire and Elizabeth eyed the man thinking the same thing, this man needed new clothes straight away if there had ever been any one who need them it was him; though he didn't really look as though he could afford them.  
  
He had greying brown hair, tiered but caring blue eyes, set in a young face that had aged far too soon. He had a patched and holed jumped and corduroy trousers on which looked very worn.  
  
He walked up to the counter and smiled at them both, and said pleasantly. "Good morning, can I please speak with Nissa Tiania?"  
  
The two ladies looked at him and then at one another and then back at him, wondering who he was and how he knew Nissa; but they hadn't taken much of a liking to him by the way he was dressed. (Though they didn't seem to know that your not suppose to judge someone on looks alone.)  
  
"I'm sure that one us can help, with what ever it is you need." Claire said as pleasantly as she could.  
  
"I'm afraid that you can't, is Miss Tiania in today? Or is she at one of her other shops?" He asked them. "It is quit important that I speak to her as soon as possible."  
  
The two ladies looked at one another again and then back at the man, they thought that he seemed very polite and everything, but they still thought he was being off with them because he wouldn't tell them why he wanted to speak with Nissa.  
  
"Miss Tiania is a very busy woman." Claire told him. "If you give me your name and details. I will get Miss Tiania to deal with your order or what ever the matter is at her earliest conceivers."  
  
He just looked at Claire unmoving as though he was going to wait for her to coming out and speak to him. Claire was just about to say something when Jesse came out of the back and he turned round and smiled at her.  
  
"Morning, I was wondering of you could ask Miss Tiania to come out here please." He asked her very politely.  
  
Jesse smiled at him. "Of course." She turned round and went back into the office.  
  
She walked over to Nissa's desk who looked up when she realised that she was standing over her, she bent down and whispered so that the man outside couldn't hear her.  
  
"Miss Tiania, I mean Nissa, what ever." Jesse said as Nissa smiled at her slightly. "There's this odd looking man outside asking after you.  
  
Nissa looked at her as did Lindsey. "He didn't say who he was then. So what does he look like then?"  
  
"Old, but cute in his own way. And he needs new clothes." Jesse answered.  
  
"This is a clothes shop." Lindsey reminded her.  
  
This didn't really help Nissa figure who the man was, he could be anyone. She thought that she would have to would on that with the girls some time that week. She stood up and went to find out who it was, as did Jesse and Lindsey.  
  
Nissa stopped in the doorway looking at them, he turned round and smiled at her, but it wasn't the normally way he smiled at her. But she didn't care, she was to happy to be seeing him here, he had been the last person in all the world though she shouldn't have thought that considering the pass couple of years; with the most unlikely of people turning up and surprising her.  
  
They both smiled at one another without saying anything, and then without warning Nissa walked over to him and hugged him tightly, which at once he hugged her back. Though this surprised the others, because she wasn't really the sort to go around hugging people; and with this man of people, they wondered how they knew each other.  
  
"It's wonderful to see you Remus, its been far to long." Nissa told him smiling and taking him by the arm. "Come in."  
  
They both walked passed the quit speechless women and back into her office. Nissa let go of him and turned round still smiling brightly at him, though he wasn't smiling.  
  
"So how are you?" Nissa asked. "Is Sirius with you? He knows that I don't that much about him being, is it snuffles?"  
  
Remus looked sadly at her and then stepped forward, but Nissa stepped away from him as though she knew what he was going to tell her.  
  
"No, that can't be why you're here." Nissa struggled to say.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Remus told her and reached out for her again, but again she moved away from him.  
  
"No, he can't be." Nissa told him. "He just can't be, its Sirius, Sirius Black. He just." But Nissa didn't finish as the tears leak out and Remus took him in her arms and held her tightly as she cried until she could cry no more.  
  
It hurt her so much more because she hadn't seen Sirius in nearly two years when he was on the run from the Ministry of Magic, but before that it had been twelve years, but she had still let him back in and into her house. She knew that Remus would know this as well because they had been best friends since they had started at Hogwarts and told each other everything.  
  
Remus sat her down as he collected her things, so that he could take her home. She sat there unaware of what was going on as he told Claire that he was taking home because she had just received some bad news. And of course he couldn't tell them what it was. They reluctantly let him take her home. 


	2. Fear of the Return

Fear of the Return  
  
Nissa just sat there on her sofa in the living room, she didn't even realise when Remus had brought her home, it was as though she had shut down not wanting to think about it.  
  
Remus made her something eat, not that she eat much of it but it brought her back to her senses, not that she wanting too to have the pain so close to her heart. Nissa followed him through to the kitchen when she had finished.  
  
"Remus. When and how did it happen?" Nissa asked him slowly.  
  
"Last month, by his cousin Bellatrix." Remus told him. "We went to rescue Harry, he dead saving his life."  
  
Nissa smiled slightly, it was an honourable death. "He wrote to me, he was sounding a lot better at Christmas." Nissa said as though she was a million miles away. "I wrote back to him, he had asked me to come over. I told him that I was too busy. How could I have told him I was too busy to go over and see him? He never wrote back after that, I don't blame him. I should have made the time, why didn't I make the time to go and see him?"  
  
"He understood." Remus told her softly as he took her in his arms. "Come back with me, we need you."  
  
Nissa looked up at him and pulled out of his arms shacking her head, she wasn't sure what she wanted to do; he had just walked back into her life and expected her to just drop everything, like Sirius had wanted. The words hit her, she was doing it again.  
  
"Ok, I'll come back with you." Nissa told him taking him quit by surprise at her sudden change in mind.  
  
"That was..." Remus said taken back.  
  
"I know, but I'll come back with you." Nissa told him. "I've got a few things to sort out first, but I should able to leave by the end of the week."  
  
Remus smiled at her warmly. "I'm glad, now I hope that you're hungry because I've made us something to eat."  
  
Nissa smiled at him, she was she just hadn't thought about it until then.  
  
Over the next week Nissa spent most of her time organising all of her shops and student's while she'll be away, and also went to see the Head Master as well because she didn't know how long she was going to be gone for. Her student's were surprised by her leaving, she had never left them before she had always been around when they needed her and now she was leaving; she had told them because someone else needs her in England.  
  
It was all done, like she had said by the end of the week; and now Remus and Nissa were on their way back to England, she hadn't been back for fourteen years.  
  
As soon as they arrived in London they received an owl from Albus Dumbledore telling Nissa where the Order was, she read the letter and then destroyed it afterwards.  
  
Nissa stood there at the end of the street, now that she was here everything seemed different from being in a American; she didn't want to face everyone after she had let Sirius down by not coming back when he had asked her to in the first place.  
  
"Am I doing the right thing by being here Remus?" Nissa asked him. "This is too late; I should have come when he asked me to too start with."  
  
Remus stepped in front of her and said softly. "He never held it against you; you helped him when he needed it the most. And you're here now, so that's all that matters isn't it."  
  
"But..." Nissa said still unsure.  
  
"But nothing. Are you going to come in with me or not?" Remus asked her smiling slightly.  
  
Just then Auther Weasley with Tonks at his side, they walked up behind her and smiled at Remus.  
  
"Your back, that's great. Oh, and with a date as well." Tonks said brightly.  
  
"Yes I'm back, but with a friend not a date." Remus told her. "She's come to help."  
  
"Good we could use all the help we can get nowadays." Tonks said. "I'm Tonks, nice to meet you."  
  
"And I'm Auther Weasley." Auther told her as they started to walk again, well she didn't really have much choice now that there were three of them.  
  
"Nissa Tiania." Nissa told them.  
  
They all went inside; Nissa came in last behind Remus and then followed them all down the hall and down the stair's that led into the kitchen.  
  
"Remus is back." Tonks announced to everyone as she walked in, making everyone look up to welcome him back.  
  
They all wanted to know why he had been to American none of them had really been told, only something about a friend he was hoping to find and bring back. Remus stepped aside as he came down to reveal Nissa to them all, she had known that their were going to be a few of them here; there were about half a dozen and most looked as though they were related.  
  
Auther sat next to his wife Molly, while Tonks sat next to a young girl who was their daughter she also had red hair like the lads who sat around the table looking at her.  
  
"I'm going to start going away with Lupin if he comes back with women like that." Fred said brightly to George his twin sat next to him, who nodded his agreement.  
  
"This is Nissa; she's an old friend from school." Remus told them all, as they sat down facing one another.  
  
But at this statement they all looked at Remus and then at Nissa and back to Remus, they couldn't believe that they were the same age; she looked so much younger.  
  
"You were at school together? But she looks about ten years younger." George said a seat down from her, he led forward so that he could get a better look at her; and then added quickly. "No offence mate."  
  
"None taken." Remus said smiling. 2Your right, I said so myself when I meet her again; you do look great."  
  
"So how old are you then?" Ron asked.  
  
"Ron! You can't ask her that." Molly told him sternly. "He's sorry."  
  
"It's alright, I'm three years younger then Remus; I was two years below weren't I?" Nissa said.  
  
"Yeah, because of your birthday being right at the end of the year." Remus said.  
  
They were staring even more now that they kind of knew her age, they didn't know how old Remus was but they had an idea; and was surprised that she was only a couple of years younger.  
  
"She's always looked great." Remus told them.  
  
Fred and George wicked at him which he just smiled.  
  
"Though Sirius was right wasn't he, I do cheat from time to time on that front." Nissa said the Remus.  
  
A silence fell over the room as it always did at the mention of Sirius' name, and now with her mentioning it when none of them knew her; it was even stranger.  
  
"So you and Sirius were friends, like you and Remus?" Tonks asked breaking then silence and wanting to know about her.  
  
"Yes, we were just friends." Nissa answered making Remus looked at her, but she didn't look at him knowing what would happen if she did. 


	3. A Whisper of What They Were

A Whisper of What They Were  
  
They carried on asking her questions and talking while Molly made them all tea, and while they ate as well; Molly had to keep reminding them to eat before everything got cold.  
  
"Why don't I show you to your room?" Remus suggested after they had both finished eating.  
  
"Yeah course." Nissa said getting up with him. "Thanks for dinner, it was lovely."  
  
"My pleasure dear." Molly said smiling at her.  
  
"We've put you in Sirius' old room, you don't mind do you?" Remus asked her.  
  
"Not at all, well as long as I don't have to share with the Hippogriff." Nissa told him, making them all look at her.  
  
As soon as they had left the room they all started talking about her, a lot freer now that she wasn't there; and they were wondering how she was going to help when she only designed and owned clothes shops.  
  
Remus stopped Nissa at the bottom of the stairs; Mundungus went upstairs because he had left something, he hide in the shadows when he saw them.  
  
"You and Sirius were just friends, what on earth was that?" Remus asked her.  
  
"What was I suppose to say that we slept together now and again." Nissa said.  
  
"Nissa you know that it was more then that." Remus told her. "He cared about you, it wasn't just about..."  
  
"Sex." Nissa finished for him smiling. "Not that it wasn't great and all."  
  
"I don't need to know the details thank you." Remus told her as he carried her bags up the stairs.  
  
Mundungus went back down stairs to tell them all what he had over heard, at first none of them believed him just thought he was making the whole thing up; they couldn't really see Nissa and Sirius together considering that none of them had heard of her until today and Sirius had never mentioned her before.  
  
Nissa walked into the bedroom behind Remus, it hadn't been what she had been excepting; there was nothing that showed any sign that Sirius had stayed in the room before her.  
  
"We tidy it up for you." Remus told her as he turned round.  
  
There was a large four poster bed in the middle with tables either side of it, a desk a chair underneath the window, and wardrobe in the corner; with a large full length mirror facing the bed.  
  
"It's fine, thank you." Nissa told him, as she walked farer into the room; trying to find some sign that this had been his room they hadn't needed to take everything away of his.  
  
Remus reached out and touched her shoulder. "I'll leave you alone then." She nodded slightly but never turned round to face him, he wanted to say so much but he just couldn't find the words; so he turned and left her alone closing the door behind him.  
  
Nissa heard the sound of the door closing and walked round to the other side of the bed remembering seeing Sirius was the first time after all those years...  
  
Nissa appeared at the front of her house, she had her cloak wrapped round her and her hood up; she opened her front door as the sun set early that night behind her. She had come home early well her first day back to school because she forgotten to pack her design work, having been in a rush to leave; but the strange thing about it she had never forgotten them before.  
  
She turned on the lights as she closed the door quietly behind her and started to walk down the hall, all she needed to do was go upstairs collect her things and be gone again in a flash. But then she heard something in the back garden; she stopped and looked through the kitchen back doors but she couldn't see anything.  
  
So Nissa decided to go and have a look, she walked through the kitchen and flipped the switch for the porch; there was defiantly something out there. So she pulled out her wand and then opened the door and stepped out and just frozen at the sight that meet her. There in her back garden stood a beautiful, handsome Hippogriff she had ever seen, it tossed its head crawling the ground. Nissa stepped forward and then stopped when a giant shaggy bear like dog started too walked towards her, up the steps.  
  
She stepped back as the large black dog got closer; she moved back so quickly that her elbow went straight through the glass panel of the door. The dog started to grow bigger as it got even closer, and then when it was a foot away from her; it was no longer a dog but a man, dirty, long un-kept hair, and looked as though he could done with a few good meals down him.  
  
He smiled at her as he stepped forward and reached out for the arm she cut putting through the glass panel, and then took her wand out of her other hand that was still pointing at him.  
  
"You were more afraid of a dog, then of a fully grown Hippogriff." Sirius teased her.  
  
Nissa smiled back at him and then flung herself at him, hugging him tightly; Sirius just stood there for a moment overwhelmed by shock at her welcome, but he only let it distract him for a moment before he hugged her tightly back pulling close into him. All those long ago memories that time had almost forgot came rushing back, it had been to long since he had held her last and felt her touch; but now stood there together in that moment it was as though no time at all had past, and they were still those two same people from thirteen years ago.  
  
"I read on the papers that you were out, but I never dared hope that I would see you." Nissa told him, still in his arms not wanting to let go encase if she did then he would vanish and it had all been some sort of dream.  
  
"Why wouldn't I come?" Sirius told her letting her go and smiling at her. "You believed in me, even when no one else did." And then he added a little bit more worriedly. "You do don't you still?"  
  
Nissa smiled at him brightly as she used too, he didn't need to hear it from her; the smile was enough it always was.  
  
"So can I come in?" Sirius asked her. "And I'll take a look at that arm of yours."  
  
She nodded words escaping her, as he repaired the glass as she went inside; he turned back to the Hippogriff.  
  
"Wait out here, and be quiet hopefully we'll be staying here for a while." Sirius told him, before he followed Nissa inside.  
  
He walked inside the kitchen and dinner room which was now fully lit, he looked around taking it all in; he had been impressed with the house from outside but it was even larger then he had thought. Nissa turned round when she heard Sirius close the back door.  
  
"Why are you here?" Nissa asked as he walked over to her, and then added quickly. "Not that I'm not glad too see you, because it had been far too long; it's just why me why here?"  
  
"Remus told me that you moved, so he gave me your new address." Sirius told her as he was walking over. "I needed to get away to disappear, I knew you would help me; because you believed in me."  
  
"Of course I'll help you and you can stay here as long as you want." Nissa told him. "But your not helping yourself by running are you, I know your innocent and everything but it doesn't make you look good does it? Sirius..." She reached out to touch him but he stopped her.  
  
He took her other arm and pulled back the sleeve to see how the cut was, it looked a lot worst then it really was; but it had finally stop bleeding and now needed to be cleaned. He sat her down at the breakfast bar, while he went to get a cloth; he ran it under the hot water and then the cold. He sat down beside her and gently cleaned the blood away and then kissed it softly.  
  
Sirius looked up at her. "Is there...I mean are you...are you with anyone?"  
  
Nissa looked at him and then turned away looking out of the window. "There has been anyone really, since...since the man I love was taken." She turned back round to him. "I guess I never got over him, even after all these years. I've lived an empty hope, that I would see him again; and just maybe he might have grown up enough to feel what I do for him."  
  
Nissa looked away from him, she couldn't look into those brown eyes anymore; she pulled her arm out of his hands and slide of the stole. She walked across the room, not wanting to look at him after what she had just told him.  
  
"You should go and have a bath." Nissa told him, not turning around. "I'll lay some clothes out for you, and cook you something warm to eat; I should be able to find something for your Hippogriff."  
  
Sirius had wanted to say something, he didn't know what just something; but now he couldn't, what was there to say after all that? He nodded not that she could see, and then he got up and walked over to her and the door. He reached softly out to touch her but pulled his hand back quickly and walked around her, but stopped again at the door he looked back at her before he went upstairs; with still nothing to say.  
  
Sirius found the bathroom, and then ran himself a nice long warm bath; he stripped down and just left his dirty robes on the floor, as he slowly lowered himself into the warm soaring water. He just lay there with his eyes closed for a while before he started to scrub himself clean of what seemed years of dirty and grime.  
  
Nissa looked for something for them to eat and turned the oven to warm the kitchen, she then went through the house igniting the fires in the living room and the two bedrooms they would be staying in. When she was upstairs she pulled out a couple of rolls of fabric and made him new robes and clothes and laid them out on the guest bed.  
  
After his bath, Sirius walked across the landing to the first bedroom; which he could tell straight away was hers. The fire was lit warming the room, but there were no clothes laid out for him; though he though it had been stupid of him to even think she would lay them out on her own bed. He went into the bedroom next door to hers, there was another fire lit and on the bed were his new clean clothes.  
  
He walked into the room, and looked through them; he smiled to himself, she hadn't lost her touch. He dried himself off in front of the nice warm fire, not seeming to remember the last time he had been in a home not having to worry about anything, he could just be himself and even thinking about everything else going on outside.  
  
Sirius dressed and went down stairs to get something to eat, after smelling something nice coming from the kitchen. They hardly talked all night, it wasn't how either of them had imaged seeing one another for the first time.  
  
"I'm going to bed, you should do the same your room should be nice and warm by now." Nissa told him as she got up to leave.  
  
"Nissa" Sirius said, but after that he wasn't really sure what to say.  
  
She stopped and turned round waiting for something she knew wouldn't come, so she turned back round and left.  
  
"Goodnight." Sirius whispered.  
  
He sat there for a while before he went out to the Hippogriff to see if he was settling in better then he was doing. He sat with him for a little while telling him that they were safe here and he wished that some many things could be different.  
  
He finally went back inside and went to bed, in a real bed; as soon as his head hit the pillow he was out like a light.  
  
Next morning Nissa got up early and went out to get some food in, because basically she had nothing in the house; she didn't need it because she would be away at the school most of the year. But she went out and filled the house with enough food to last them a couple of weeks, and then she would have to do another shop.  
  
She also written instructions on how to use all of the muggle things in the house, she seemed to have an awful lot; and also where the school was where she was working. Not that she wanted him to come because he might get caught, but she knew what he was like; a restless spirit.  
  
As the sun rose in the distance, Nissa pushed open the bedroom door to Sirius' room. She walked quietly into the room and knelt down beside the bed, she looked at him sleeping peacefully knowing that it wasn't often that he did so; and regretted that she had to wake him.  
  
"Sirius." Nissa said. "Sirius, I've got to go."  
  
Sirius slowly woke to the sound of Nissa's voice, he turned over smiling slightly as he pulled the covers up round him and opened his eyes. The first thing he saw, was Nissa looking back at him; he though he had slipped into a dream of a long off memory that time had almost forgot, but he hadn't.  
  
"I'm sorry but I've got to go." Nissa told him. "I've already stayed far to long, they'll be wondering where I am."  
  
"What do you mean?" Sirius asked sitting bolt up right.  
  
"I work at Hollow magical School." Nissa told him. "I'll come as often as I can, I promise. But like I said last night you can stay here as long as you want too. I went out and filled up on food for the two of you, and written a list of how all the muggle stuff works. And not giving you any ideas, but I also wrote down where the story is if you...well you know...but I don't want you taking any risk of being caught."  
  
"But I was hoping that I could spend some more time with you." Sirius told her.  
  
"I'll try and get back at the weekends." Nissa told him. "I can't come back at night of course, I'll see you soon."  
  
Nissa got up to leave but Sirius grabbed her hand to stop her, she looked down at him sat on the bed.  
  
"Thank you." Sirius said with a smile on his lips...  
  
(A/N: - Thanks to Lazy-Anji for your review; I'm glad that you like the story so far. And will try to post sooner.  
  
I know this story is a bit strange for those of you who have already read the series, where Nissa Tiania is that; and considering what happened in the end. But I wanted something a little different, but still wanted to use her; so that's why I did this AU. But for those of you who didn't read the series and have never meant her before, if you have questions then I'm always happy to answer them for you.  
  
Anyway, thanks for reading; please review; don't mind bad or good comments they all helpful.  
  
See ya soon. 


	4. Meeting with Dumbledore

Meeting with Dumbledore  
  
Nissa woke up early next morning, it took her a few minutes to remember where she was; especially after that dream, but she knew that's all it had been. So she few back the covers and got up and got dressed.  
  
As she was walking down the stairs she ran into Fred and George who were still very interested in her, wanting to know more about her; asking her questions all the way down to the kitchen where Molly told them to leave her alone.  
  
Nissa sat down facing Remus and Alastor, while the twins went to find out what was for breakfast.  
  
"Morning, I hope you slept alright?" Remus asked as he turned back round to talk to her.  
  
"Yeah fine thanks." Nissa said pleasantly enough, she wasn't going to mention the dream; there wasn't any point really.  
  
"Good, so what do you have planned for today then?" Remus asked.  
  
"Not sure why?" Nissa asked, thinking the question a little odd considering that she had been asked back here; shouldn't he be telling her if there was anything she needed to be doing?  
  
"Well, Dumbledore wanted too see you." Remus told her. "I'll come with you; I need to talk to him myself; and about Harry."  
  
"That's great; it'll be nice to see Dumbledore again." Nissa said smiling. "Is McGonagall still there?"  
  
"Yeah course she is." Fred said.  
  
"She was attacked at the end of last year though, but she's fine now." George told her. "I think it had something to do with Hagrid, the Ministry came to Hogwarts; a couple of Auror's. It's because of that stupid Umbridge woman."  
  
"Well I have missed a lot haven't I?" Nissa said, more to Remus then any of the others. "It looks as though you left a few things out when you was filling me in."  
  
Nissa and Remus had breakfast and then sad goodbye to everyone before they got up and walked over to the stairs. But before they had gone very far Remus' clothes changed, he was now wearing brand new robes and everything; and looking very smart and quit handsome.  
  
"Much better." Nissa said smiling; as he looked down at himself and the other's all wonder how he had changed his clothes.  
  
***  
  
They arrived at Hogwarts and went straight up to Dumbledore's office; Nissa felt it quit strange to be back there after all those years since she left and everything she had left behind with her.  
  
"It's lovely to see you my dear, how are you?" Dumbledore said smiling at her, as did McGonagall.  
  
"I'm fine thank you, part from hearing everything that has happened." Nissa told them.  
  
"Yes, I understand; I would have liked to ask you back under different circumcises." Dumbledore told her. "It is a sad lost, that has touched us all. Especially those closest to him."  
  
Nissa just nodded slightly as she sat down in the chair in front of his desk.  
  
"So what do you do over there?" McGonagall asked, changing the subject.  
  
"I own three clothes shop's, where I design and make most of my own stuff." Nissa told them. "And I also teach, I have done for the past eleven years; Christian wasn't at all happy when I told him that I was leaving and coming to England and not knowing how long I was going to be as well. I told him to start looking for a replacement just encase."  
  
"You sound as though you've done very well for yourself over there." Dumbledore stated.  
  
"So what do you teach?" McGonagall asked.  
  
"This year, I taught Transfiguration." Nissa answered. "Well that was because the teacher before died and we couldn't get a replacement for her; so I taught. And Christian got someone to take over the Defence against the Dark Arts post, which I had done for ten years before."  
  
Both Dumbledore and McGonagall smiled at her as though she had just answered their prays.  
  
"I was hoping that you were going to say that." Dumbledore told her. "I'm sure that Remus has told you that we have had a spot of trouble keeping teacher's, well only for that subject."  
  
"That's because it's cursed." Remus teased her smiling.  
  
Nissa smiled at him. "Of course it is. But yes he told me about that, as did Sirius."  
  
"Well considering your record I was hoping that you would take the post here this year, and as long as we need you?" Dumbledore asked. "You've already done the job for ten years, so you know what you're doing, and what to expect as well."  
  
"And considering my history, I should be able to handle anything that comes my way." Nissa said smiling. "Of course I'll take the position. But before I leave I'll need to take a look at the records, you the stuff what they've done and everything."  
  
"Of course I'll sort them out for you, well what we've got that is to say." McGonagall told her.  
  
"Thank you." Dumbledore said. "Hopefully you will be able to stay with us for more then just this year."  
  
"I'll do my best." Nissa told him.  
  
"That is all we ask." Dumbledore said.  
  
After the meeting McGonagall went to get the records that Nissa had asked for, so that they were carrying quit a few rolls, and books between the two of them. Before she left she used one of the school owls to send messages to where her things should be shipped too, now that she was going to be staying to teach.  
  
Dumbledore had told them that Harry needed to stay at his aunts house for a while longer, but he would be able to come to stay with them later on in the holidays.  
  
They walked slowly down the road towards the house, but as she looked across the road she saw something move in one of the gardens; it was a dog. She stopped dead, it wasn't just any dog though; but it looked just like Sirius when he changed into one. It looked over at her and then ran off in the opposite direction to them.  
  
"Did you see it?" Nissa asked turning back to Remus.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Remus asked her a little confused, as he stopped.  
  
She looked at him and then shock her head. "Sorry it's nothing." They carried on walking together. "It was just a dog, though it looked just like him."  
  
"I know it's hard, it will just take time." Remus told her softly.  
  
"I know." Nissa said walking up the steps behind him.  
  
Remus unlocked the door himself instead of ringing the bell; they still hadn't been able to get Mrs Black's painting off the wall. When she closed the door behind her and turned back round she saw a teenager girl about the same age as Ron stood at the bottom of the stairs, she had long bushy brown hair and smiled at them both.  
  
"Lupin its nice to see you again." Hermione said smiling. "Ron said that you went to America, and brought back a girl friend."  
  
Remus blushed and didn't look at Nissa who was smiling beside him, she linked his arm. "He did come over to America for me, but were only friends."  
  
"The sort of friends you were with Sirius, or just friends?" Mundungus asked as he walked through.  
  
"Friends, just friends." Remus shouted after him.  
  
"Hi I'm Nissa." Nissa said taking her arm out from Remus' and offering her hand to Hermione. "I think you need to relax Remus."  
  
"We're just old friends." Remus told them.  
  
"Enough with the old part, neither of us is old." Nissa told him smiling. "But you can make up for it now, and help me go through this lot and work out class plans and everything."  
  
"Of course." Remus agreed, taking the books from her and started for the kitchen; and then added over his shoulder to those stood on the stairs. "This is your new Defence against the dark Arts teacher."  
  
Fred and George almost fell down the stairs, while Ron and Bill just stopped dead at the words; they got them selves together in double quick time and followed them down into the kitchen to find out more.  
  
"But you said that you design clothes." Ron said as he stood at the top of the table. "How can you be our new teacher?"  
  
"Yes I do design clothes, but I also teach." Nissa told him. "I've taught defence for ten years, last year Transfiguration; but defence mostly."  
  
They all looked at one another and then back at her, they had never known a defence teacher to last that long; and she didn't really seem the type to teach something like that. She looked beautiful, harmless as though she wouldn't touch a fly. They all wondered the same thing, how long would she last at their school.  
  
"Is there any duelling clubs?" Nissa asked as she opened up the scrolls. "We had three altogether, they did take up a lot of my free time; but they were a lot of help."  
  
They filled her in on Lockhart and all their other teachers, and what had happened well from their point of view.  
  
"But the best one we've had so far is Lupin." Ron told her. "Well the guy who took Moody's place was kind of alright, but of course there was all that of course; him trying to kill Harry and being a Death Eater."  
  
"Right, I think I've got all that now." Nissa said thoughtfully. "Just follow Remus' explain and I'll do fine, and the student's should enjoy the classes; well maybe not the Slytherin's if I remember correctly, I bet they haven't changed that much."  
  
"Nope." Remus answered. 


	5. Memories as the Sun Goes Down

Memories as the Sun Goes Down  
  
Over the following weeks Nissa got to know everyone who were also staying at the house, and also what has really been going on since she left for America. And also with a bit of help from Remus she had planned for most of her lesson's, and found out quit a bit of information about the student's that she didn't normally; though it helps that other student's were helping with that.  
  
Harry also arrived late one night with Remus, Tonks and Moody, in Nissa's third week; she had only seen him briefly but she could still see that he was still full of grief over Sirius' death, as was she.  
  
Ron and Hermione had filled Harry in on what had been happening, with Lupin going to America and who he had brought back; though they didn't really know a lot about her. They told him that she was going to be their new teacher and that she had taught the subject for ten years. They also told him what Mundungus had told them he over heard though they weren't sure if this was true or not of course.  
  
They rooted through old photo's trying to find some with her on them, until finally they came across a very old box full of photos and there she was; her and Sirius, Lupin and also his parents.  
  
But still even with the photo's none of them would ask her what she had really been to Sirius, because he had never mentioned her before to any of them; and they couldn't see them together, well looking at the photo's they could but other then that they couldn't.  
  
Every time that Nissa went out she saw it, she saw the dog; as though it had taken up following her. She wished that it wouldn't because it reminded her so much of Sirius that it hurt deep inside every time she saw it. She even over heard Harry talking with his friends about a dog that he had seen that looked just like him as well, though of course they didn't really think much about it; because after you've lots someone you often seen them everywhere around you even though you know that their gone.  
  
Every night before Nissa went to bed, her mind started to wonder; as she walked about her room as she brushed her hair she swear that she had seen him looking back at her, but she knew that it wasn't really; though it hadn't stopped her from turning around to just double check.  
  
She would just lay there in bed thinking about their time together in America as she would fall asleep......  
  
Nissa left the school on most weekends, she had even left on the first on back to term; they hadn't really minded because she had already given up so much of her free time with the duelling clubs; and they knew that she also owned her own shops as well. So they let her go, even without asking why she wanted to go back home.  
  
The first couple of visit's back neither of them had mentioned the night he had turned up on her door step and what she had said, but the week of her third visit he had ventured up to the school to see her; which she had been both annoyed and pleased to see him.  
  
She had arrived back early Saturday morning, even before Sirius had woken up; she decided to make him breakfast for when he did get up. Sirius walked slowly into the kitchen yawning, and rubbing his naked chest not looking where he was going walking on the hem of his trousers.  
  
"Morning, I hope that you slept well?" Nissa said brightly.  
  
Sirius looked up following the sound of her voice, he was quit surprised to see her here so early he hadn't even heard her. He smiled brightly at her as he walked over to the breakfast bar to eat with her.  
  
"Not so bad thanks." Sirius answered as he sat down.  
  
They ate breakfast and caught each other up on everything, with Nissa telling him that he should be more careful about coming up to the school to see her.  
  
"It was meant to be a surprise." Sirius told her.  
  
"Believe me it was, I'm not really complaining it's just." Nissa told him. "I worry about you; I don't want you to get caught because of me."  
  
"I'm not going to get caught." Sirius told her as he got up to go upstairs to get washed and dressed, while Nissa cleared up the breakfast things.  
  
After she had finished she went upstairs to her bedroom, she stood over her bed folding clothes; as Sirius walked past her open door. He looked at her and then stopped and walked into her bedroom, he stopped right behind her turning her around to face him.  
  
"What's wrong?" Nissa asked him.  
  
"You asked me the night that I arrived here, why did I come back to you?" Sirius said. "I didn't tell you everything I wanted too, I came because I knew you had believed in me...but I also wanted to know that you still did...But also if you still felt the same way. When I saw you, you were just as beautiful as I remembered even more so. But when I held you in my arms I knew..."  
  
Nissa just stood there waiting to hear what he knew, she knew that she couldn't speak to ask him; but wait for him.  
  
"But then in the kitchen, and what you said." Sirius carried on. "I can't."  
  
"You can't what?" Nissa found herself asking.  
  
"I can't give you what you want like this." Sirius told her.  
  
Nissa turned away from him and then walked away and around to the other side of the bed, she looked out of the window over the close before she turned back round to face him.  
  
"Then that means that you could have never given me nothing; and all that was for nothing." Nissa said calmly somehow.  
  
Sirius had wanted to finish what he was going to say to her, but it was as though the words had disappeared and he was left with nothing; he could think of nothing to make her feel better.  
  
"It's just a shame that I've been such a blind fool all these years." Nissa said as she walked back round the bed. "I guess I was just like the rest of them, thinking that they were in love with you; but really it was just a stupid teenage crush, and I didn't know the difference. But that doesn't matter now, we're all grown up; and have moved on."  
  
"Nissa..." Sirius started.  
  
"I have to go." Nissa told him.  
  
"What? But you just got here." Sirius said taken back, he didn't want her to go like this; they needed to talk.  
  
"I need to do some shopping, and I might pop into the shop as well." Nissa told him as she walked out of the room. "I'll only be an hour or so."  
  
Sirius just stood there watching her leave, he heard her quickly walking down the stairs, and out through the front door; he walked over to the window and watched her drive away.  
  
"Damn It!" Sirius shouted as he punched the wall. "Why the hell did I have to go and open my big mouth, I should have just left it alone."  
  
Sirius slowly walked down stairs and went through into the garage through the side door that looked like a corset. He sat down on the floor with the Hippogriff, and told him all about what had happened and him being a total idot.  
  
Nissa went to work first surprising them all when she walked into the shop, because she never came into work while she was at school unless they had a problem; which really had only happened a couple of times out of all the years she had been working at the school.  
  
They all wondered if there was something wrong with her being home and it took quit a bit of work to reassure them all that there was nothing at all wrong; that she was just home for the weekend having a bit of time to her self, and wanted to pick up some work while she was here.  
  
She didn't really stay for that long, because of all the questioning she wasn't really in the mood; and then she went to the shops to get some more food in. But while she was going around picking up food for him, she wondered if he would stay after what just happened; she hoped he would she would hate to think that she would drive him away to living ruff again.  
  
But he didn't go which she was glad about, but neither of them talked much for the rest of the weekend making it the worst so far.  
  
The following weekend Nissa came home again and decided that she was going to put everything that had happened so far behind her; to make his stay a lot better while she visited, and for herself as well.  
  
But also she had an idea she had been working on for quit a while now, and was looking for to trying it out; and it would be quit a treat for Sirius as well.  
  
Sirius came down stairs early again half dressed to see of Nissa had arrived yet, he was surprised when he walked into the kitchen to see her stood there waiting for him smiling. He smiled back at her as he walked over to the breakfast bar to eat with her.  
  
"I've got a surprise for you later." Nissa told him as he sat down next to her.  
  
"Really? So long do I have to wait to find out what it is?" Sirius asked her smiling.  
  
"Later tonight." Nissa answered  
  
"I can't wait that long, can't I just have it now?" Sirius said, making her laugh.  
  
"No, it's for tonight." Nissa told him.  
  
The atmosphere was a lot better that afternoon, then the whole time he had stayed so far. Sirius question and teased her about what the surprise could be all day, he just loved surprises and was acting like a big kid and himself.  
  
Nissa some how managed to get him to dress up quit smartly considering that he only thought they were staying in for tea again, because of course he couldn't go out anywhere. Sirius was stood in the kitchen dressed in a brand new suit, waiting for Nissa to come down; and wondering why he was dressed up and why she hadn't cooked anything at all.  
  
Nissa walked into the kitchen making him stare at her, it had been along time since he had seen her look so beautiful; not that she didn't all the time. But tonight was different her hair was tied back making it look longer then it was, and she was wearing a short strappy lilac and silver dress.  
  
Nissa smiled at him as she walked over and pulled her wand out of no where.  
  
"Now that's the Sirius I remember, but you could still do with a couple of good meals down you." Nissa told him.  
  
Sirius smiled at her. "And you, you look...beautiful, wonderful."  
  
"Well considering that we're all dressed up we might as well go out for dinner." Nissa told him pleasantly. "I've been working on this spell and potion, if anyone sees you who recognises you; they won't think anything of it. It's a bit like the charms we put on our builds so muggles don't know we there, you know what I mean."  
  
Sirius smiled at her a little unsure, but he was also excited an the idea that he would be finally going out and not have to hide; well kind of not hide.  
  
"Please Sirius." Nissa said.  
  
Sirius smiled at her. "Of course, when do we leave?"  
  
"Drink this." Nissa told him, as she handed him a glass, and performed the spell over him. "It only lasts for a couple of hours at the moment, about three. It's long enough for tonight; we'll have a great time."  
  
Sirius smiled as she explained, and then they both went out; Nissa drove them to the restaurant. Afterward they went for a walk Nissa linking his arm, like it used to be when they been together; before everything was torn away from them all.  
  
When they came back they sat in the living room, Nissa got out a couple of bottles of wine which Sirius insisted on opening saying that considering he was the guy and everything it was his place to do so; Nissa just let him she wasn't going to ague because they had had a brilliant night. They talked for hours until Nissa finally decided to go to bed.  
  
They both went upstairs together, feeling happier then either of them have had in years. Nissa pushed open her bedroom door, and then turned back round to him.  
  
"Goodnight." Nissa said smiling softly. "I have a wonderful time tonight."  
  
Sirius smiled at her as he stepped a little closer. "So did I, thank you." He turn round and started to walk to his own room, but he didn't get very far before he turned back round and went back to her; he grabbed hold of her hand turning her back round and into his arms and kissed her passionately.  
  
Nissa stumbled backwards slightly taken back by the kiss, as she hit the doorframe he stopped kissing her and just looked at her a deep longing in his eyes.  
  
She smiled softly as she touched his face and then led forward and kissed him, Sirius pulled her close into him as his fold the top of her zip and pulled the fastener down. They moved farer into the room as Nissa unfasten Sirius' shirt. Nissa's legs hit the bed he was still pushing her forward, she back onto the bed pulling him down on top of her.  
  
She smiled at him as she moved farer onto the bed with his still on top of her, pulling back his shirt and pulling her dress over her head and throwing it to the ground; she unfastened his trousers but here he stopped her and took her hands in his. He kissed her and then let go of her and he pushed them down and kicked them off from around his feet.  
  
They longingly made love to one another, until they had no strength left and fell asleep in one another's arms.... 


	6. Coming Home Awakes Old Memories

Coming Home Awakes Old Memories  
  
Nissa woke up the next morning, feeling cold and alone, after her last memories of feeling so warm and safe just sleeping in his arms; and now she was all alone again and she would never get a chance to hold him again and tell him how much she loved him.  
  
She slowly got up and dressed and then went downstairs for breakfast, not that she was very hungry. When she entered the kitchen there was already a couple of them up and eating themselves.  
  
"I'm going to my shop in London today, if you would like me to take Harry and his friends to get their new school robes?" Nissa asked Molly as she sat down next to Remus.  
  
"You don't have to do that." Molly told her.  
  
"Oh it's alright, it'll give us all something to do; and I'm sure that they would want to get out of the house for a while." Nissa told her. "And the robes, I don't mind; I make things like that all the time."  
  
It took Molly a while, but she finally agreed to let Nissa take them out; and to also be fitted for new school robes. Though she still wasn't completely sure about letting Nissa go on her own, so Bill was to go with them.  
  
They walked to the shop, Nissa had wanted to know for a while why this shop hadn't been doing as well as all of her other's; she was going to find out though. Harry and his friends weren't really over joyed about going to a clothes shop, Ron was quit chuffed because he was going to be kitted out in all new robes; and Nissa had promised them all new clothes as well, anything they all wanted even Bill.  
  
As they walked through London, both Nissa and Harry saw the dog a couple of times; he mentioned it to Ron and Hermione, but Nissa never said anything to any of them. They both thought that it looked like Sirius and was following them; as if trying to do something; get their attention perhaps.  
  
Nissa pushed open the door of the shop, and allowed them all through first. The shop went quit far back; the front was full of ranks of clothes; though none of these would have been found in her shops in America. It looked almost like how it did when she had taken over it all those years ago; but there was something else nagging at the back of her mind.  
  
A woman came out from behind the door way to the left, behind the counter when she heard the bell above the door; she looked quit surprised to see so many of them stood there.  
  
"Can I help you?" The woman asked  
  
"Yes, I would like to speak with Daisy Prestwick." Nissa told her pleasantly. "Will you tell her that Nissa Tiania is here asking for her. Oh yes, I would to have these three fitted out for school; and new clothes and what ever Bill would like as well. I'll help though on that front though, by the look of some of these clothes."  
  
The lady just looked at her studded, as did the five behind her; she nodded slowly and then went into the back. She came back out a couple of minutes later with another woman; she looked over at the group of people and smiled at Nissa.  
  
"It is you, I wasn't sure; but it is really you." Daisy said smiling as she walked out. "So how long has it been then?"  
  
"It's been fifteen years, I think." Nissa said thoughtfully.  
  
"That sounds about right, though it doesn't seem that long sometimes." Daisy said. "Though time has been good to you, you've hardly aged a day; you'll have to tell me your secret one of these days. So I bet that you've come back because of him, you left in the first place because of him." Nissa smiled slightly. "You were a foolish child. Sirius Black wasn't worth all that you gave up here; you should never have left the Auror's because of him and your home."  
  
"He was innocent, he would never have betrayed them; he was a good man." Nissa told her firmly, before any of them of could say anything. "I left to start over after everything what happened and what they did to him, but I never forgot."  
  
"Well." Daisy said, but after that nothing else was mentioned about Sirius.  
  
They were all fitted with new robes and clothes, and Nissa informed Daisy that she would be coming around more often now that she was back in England for how ever long she was going to stay for; but while she was there she was going to turn the shop around again a whole new start.  
  
They left the shop about an hour or so later, and Nissa took them straight for something to eat; though in a muggle restaurant, where after their order was taken, the questioning started again.  
  
"You never said that you were an Auror." Bill said. "Why not?"  
  
"It was another lift time, when I was much younger." Nissa told them. "I left here, and tried to move on."  
  
"Yeah but why? And what was really with you and Sirius?" Harry asked her, they all looked at him because he had asked the question that none of them would.  
  
"We were friends, we went to Hogwarts together but I was three years younger then him and his friends." Nissa told them. (A/N: - I know this might sound strange to those who have read the other stories in the series, but I wanted to make a few changes to the character; but it is kind of still the same person there's just a few changes here and there.) "Yes, I did leave partly because of Sirius. I was there, one of the first on the screen even after what I saw I still didn't believe that he would do something like that and betray James and Lily; but there wasn't even a trail he was just sent straight to Azkaban. I left, because what they did to him; and because I didn't believe in their justice system anymore. I sold up and moved out to America where I had already brought a house before you were born Harry, well I had wanted to start a few shops over there; so I wanted a house while I was staying."  
  
"So you were just friends, nothing else?" Harry asked her.  
  
"Yes we were friends." Nissa told them again, she wasn't lairing because they were friends; she just hasn't told them the whole truth. She looked out of the window, and saw him again; the dog was sat across the street just watching them.  
  
"How did you know about the Hippogriff?" Ron asked her.  
  
"Yeah, that's a good question." Bill agreed.  
  
"Well," Nissa said smiling. "They both stayed at my house for a while when Sirius had left England. Though I wouldn't have even known if I hadn't forgot something and had to come back to the house; it was quit strange I'd never done it before well maybe once before out of all the time I worked at the school, but what are the odds really?"  
  
"You do know, that he never mentioned you once; does that bother you?" Harry asked her.  
  
"Well not that much, not as much as you seem to think it should." Nissa answered. "Those who needed to know about me knew about me; so I guess he thought that no one else need know."  
  
They all had something to eat, along with asking her more questions; before they left to go shopping where Nissa treated them all to something they wanted. Though of course Molly wasn't happy that she had spent so much money on them all; but Nissa had told her it was nothing, which of course was the wrong thing to say. She just left them all to it.  
  
But now that she was back in England, something else was back what she had long given up; her odd dreams.  
  
...Nissa was working in the clothes shop, by the look of things it was the one she had visited that day; but the clothes seemed even more dated. Even what she was wearing was maybe from the turn of the century, as were the clothes of the other people in the shop; though she had never seen any of them before (well only in her dreams.)  
  
There were two other women who looked as though they worked there, and a couple of customers. But as she turned round there was a man stood behind her, he turned to face her; she had seen him so many times before, but only in her dreams she had never really met him.  
  
He was taller then she was and had long black hair down to his chin, his dark eyes were set in a long pale face; and was dressed all in black. But every time she saw this man, she always felt drawn to him; she didn't know why she just was.  
  
She couldn't hear a thing either of them was saying, as she measured him for a few new suits and robes; and made suggestions...  
  
You don't remember me But I remember you I lie awake and try so hard Not to think of you But who can decide what they dream? And dream I do... 


	7. Running Away

Running Away  
  
Nissa woke up suddenly from the dream, and opened her eyes; sat on top of her looking straight at her was another set of huge brown eyes, set in black fur. She screamed at the top of her voice, as she managed to throw the covers back and scramble out of bed and over to the door.  
  
A moment later she heard half a dozen feet or so running towards her bedroom, as she tried to calm herself down; as the dog just sat there staring at her. She was sure that it looked amused; she shock her head knowing that just sounded stupid.  
  
The door burst open, Remus ran in with his wand in his hand half dressed; closely followed by Bill and Moody. They all looked at the dog on the bed and then at Nissa who was stood against the wall, who was now trying not to laugh at what she had just done.  
  
"What happened?" Moody asked her as he walked over to the bed.  
  
Bill though was still staring at Nissa, as was his brothers and Harry who had now joined them; while Remus tried his hardest to look the other way. She had her down lose, and was wearing a silk blue low cut thin strapped slip; which was quit short, it didn't really leave much to the imagination.  
  
"Sorry." Nissa said. "I just woke up and there it was, looking at me. But Remus, that's it that's the dog that's been following me; you can't say that it doesn't look like Sirius. How do you explain that, and it getting into the house and into my bedroom?"  
  
"I told you I wasn't seeing things." Harry told Ron.  
  
"Well, erm...erm..." Bill said.  
  
"Well yes, a bit of a mystery." Moody said walking back over to them. "But I don't think there's anything really to worry about; you've just got yourself a new pet."  
  
"He's not staying here." Nissa told Remus.  
  
Remus though, who was normally so cool and collative was just stood there trying to say something but nothing came out; because he was still studded by her appearance. He had never seen her like that, and had never really imaged her like that; well he knew she was beautiful but, it was never like that with him.  
  
Everyone was up now, a little earlier then normal; but they were they up. They all got dressed and went down to the kitchen, Harry took the dog with him; and named him 'Sirius' which he was very pleased about this. Hermione helped Nissa with a few of her books, while the rest went to get their breakfasts.  
  
"Did you see her?" Fred said grinning.  
  
"She was hot." George said. "I'm glad that I'm not in school anymore, but I won't get to see her."  
  
"I know shame." Fred agreed.  
  
"Who are you talking about?" Mundungus asked, he had somehow managed to sleep through the whole thing; so he had no idea who they were talking about and had no idea where the dog had come from either.  
  
"Oh she was." Bill said dreamily.  
  
"Now boys." Molly said sternly.  
  
"I never really realised what Sirius saw in her, but it's quit obvious really; I'm just surprised that I never realised before now." Remus said, not realising fully what he was saying to everyone; that that was what they have been waiting for, to find out that Sirius and Nissa were more then just friends.  
  
"She was a goddess." Bill told them.  
  
"Now personally I think you're all going over the top." Tonks said.  
  
"So Nissa and Sirius were together then?" Harry asked Lupin while he was distracted.  
  
"I told you so." Mundungus told them, though no one was listening to him.  
  
"I bet that's why he kept her secret so that no one else would have a look in with her." Fred said.  
  
"Were they still together when he stayed with her, and when he was killed?" Harry asked him.  
  
Remus looked at them all realising what he had just said; he had just betrayed Nissa's trust she had asked him not to say anything and with just one look at her he had lost all self control.  
  
"Well?" Harry prompted.  
  
"They were together when Sirius was sent to Azkaban, yes." Remus said slowly. "It had been over thirteen years; he needed somewhere to stay out of the way."  
  
"You still haven't answered my question." Harry said, just as Nissa stepped off the bottom step into the kitchen; everyone turned round to look at her.  
  
Harry suddenly stood up. "You said that you were only friends, but you weren't!"  
  
Nissa looked at Harry a little taken back by his statement and then looked at Remus.  
  
"Sorry it kind of slipped out." Remus told her,  
  
"You both lied." Harry shouted at them. "What were you a shamed of him?"  
  
"No of course not, never." Nissa said, as she walked over to the table.  
  
"Then why weren't you here when he died?" Harry demanded of her.  
  
It was the question she had been beating herself up about ever since Remus had told her that he had been killed, and Remus knew it.  
  
"Harry I think that's enough." Remus told him.  
  
"No, no it isn't; is she cared at all about him then why weren't she here?" Harry demanded. "And why did you lie about him?"  
  
Nissa just stood there with all their eyes upon her, waiting for her answer.  
  
"Yes I should have been here, but I wasn't." Nissa said finally. "He asked me to come over more then once, but I always made up some excuse about not being able to come; when I knew that I should have. I now, yes I know it's kind of late..."  
  
She couldn't tell them the reason why she never came over, when she could never tell Sirius himself; but now she was never going to get the chance to tell him. It hurt her so much being confronted like this, because she had never told him; and she had never come over when he had asked her. She looked at Harry, and then at Remus; she then turned and left the room closely followed by Sirius. She left the house with him, he wouldn't leave her side.  
  
...It was Saturday night and Sirius had been staying at her house for nearly three months, they walked into the living room after dinner. Sirius sat down on the sofa and put his feet up; Nissa sat down next to him and curled up in his arms.  
  
After sitting together for about five minutes listening to music, Sirius sat up and put his glass down on the floor; and then looked at her very seriously.  
  
"I've been thinking about this for a while now." Sirius told her. "I've stayed here far too long."  
  
"What are you talking about; you can stay as long as you want too." Nissa told him, not liking the sound of where this was going.  
  
"You know that this was only a stop over." Sirius told her, he could see the hurt in her eyes even though she tried to hide it. "I can't give you what you want from me, at the moment."  
  
"All I what is you." Nissa told him.  
  
"And I can't even give you that, we can't really be together." Sirius told her. "When it's all over yes; but not like this."  
  
Sirius got to his feet and started for the door, but Nissa had got up and stopped him.  
  
"You're going now?" Nissa said. "You can't not right away, not again."  
  
"Again." Sirius said realising what she meant.  
  
"I know that it wasn't your fault, it's just..." Nissa started but she couldn't finish and turned away from him.  
  
Sirius wanted to say something, but he had already said everything he needed too; even though he could sense that she was keeping something from him. But he still had too go; he turned her around and kissed her one last time; before he left her again.  
  
It was Christmas and Nissa hadn't seen Sirius since he had walked out on her; she had received a few owls from him but of course it wasn't the same, but better then last time when she had no contact at all from him.  
  
It was the day before Christmas Eve; she was walking down the corridor with Anna a fellow teacher and friend.  
  
"I am surprised that you didn't go home." Anna said.  
  
"I didn't need too." Nissa told her, and then made up her mind. "Can I tell you something?"  
  
"Yeah course you can." Anna said.  
  
"I'm pregent." Nissa told her.  
  
Anna looked at her and then stopped her. "So that's why you kept leaving for a guy, it was about time. But why aren't you with him now?"  
  
"He left." Nissa answered.  
  
"Does he know?" Anna asked surprised by hearing this.  
  
"No, he doesn't." Nissa answered.  
  
January came and Nissa still hadn't told Sirius that he was going to be a father; though considering that she had had some trouble over Christmas and still wasn't completely over it.  
  
She walked in-between the desk in her class room, listening the student's talk while they did their assignments. Zack turned round to talk to his friends behind him, Nissa stopped at the side of his desk; she didn't mind them talking as long as they also got on with their work.  
  
"Zack, I'm sure what..." Nissa said, but was cut off when he turned round suddenly and elbowed her in the stomach quit hard by accident; she stumbled back slightly holding her stomach.  
  
"Sorry Professor, are you alright?" Zack asked quit concerned.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." Nissa answered, but she wasn't so sure considering what happened over Christmas; but she still stayed until the end of class. But as soon as it was over she went straight to the bathroom, one of her students told Anna as they were passing her and she almost ran down the corridor.  
  
Anna took her up to the hospital wing, but she already knew; she lost the baby; again...  
  
Nissa didn't stay at the house for the rest of the summer, she moved into her apartment at Hogwarts. All her things were sent over, as were her cats and owl; she also still had Sirius with her, she didn't have the heart to send him away she hoped so much that it was him somehow; knowing that it wouldn't come true.  
  
She re-familiarized herself with the school and met most of the teacher's, though one ignored her because she had gotten the job he had wanted or so she had been told. Quit a few of the teacher though were a little unsure of her considering the history of the post, but those who knew her from when she was a student here herself thought that she would be alright for the post. But when they heard about her post in America and her ten years teaching there and being an ex-Auror they were all quit impressed except for one, the only teacher she hadn't meet yet; though she wasn't really in a hurry to met the head of Slytherin.  
  
Dumbledore hadn't minded her bringing all her animals and her new one as well; he was just glad that she was here and he had someone who could teach the subject that he could trust.  
  
But now that she was back in England and at the school, she had started having those dreams a lot more often; but what was even stranger is that when she had left for America she had stopped having them and now that she was back they have started up again.  
  
Nissa ran out of her apartment after Sirius just as the student's were arriving, she hadn't even been down to the great hall yet because she hadn't been able to deal with him; he had been acting so odd all day and now he wanted to go run about the school, this was all she needed.  
  
Sirius ran down the corridor barking as he went, echoing around the empty school which was filling below them. Nissa ran after him as fast as she could carrying the bottom of her layered dress so that she wouldn't trip over the hem of it.  
  
After Hagrid had brought the first years up to the school, he went out to help Nissa with her new dog after he had heard him barking while he brought the students up.  
  
They stopped in the middle of the grounds, Nissa held her wand out lit so that she could see; well not that far.  
  
"Maybe you should use magic?" Hagrid suggested.  
  
"No, I would never." Nissa told him. "Maybe you should go, and tell Dumbledore for me; tell him I'm sorry."  
  
Hagrid smiled at her from underneath his beard, and then went back inside; he just reached the doors to the great hall as Dumbledore was talking.  
  
"We have a new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher this year, a Professor Tiania." Dumbledore announced, and at his words whispers started around the great hall; and even Professor Snape seemed interested with the name. "But she is unable to be with us tonight, though will be teaching as normal in the morning."  
  
"I'm surprised that she hasn't run back to America." Harry said loud enough for most around him to hear, they all started to talk wondering how he knew who the new teacher was already considering that none of them had met her yet.  
  
Hagrid went straight up to Dumbledore and told him what had happened and where Nissa was, Dumbledore was just pleased that she was alright; which he had known she was but it is always nice to hear.  
  
Nissa looked into the darkness but she still couldn't see him anywhere, she sack to the ground.  
  
"I give up!" Nissa shouted into the darkness.  
  
A moment later, he walked up behind her and lay down beside her resting his head on her lap. She smiled slightly to herself as she looked down at him.  
  
They sat together for a while, before they finally went back inside him now being a lot calmer; she wasn't really in the mood for eating now so she just went back to her apartment. 


	8. A Face from a Dream

A Face from a Dream  
  
Next morning after Nissa had dressed, Sirius ran out of her office again; he ran down the corridor but instead of going outside as he did last night but ran into the great hall. He ran up the side of the Gryffindor table and stopped at Harry, who was very pleased to see him; everyone looked over wondering why there was a dog at the school and wondering if it was really Harry's.  
  
Nissa walked up through the hall and stopped behind Sirius, everyone was talking now; but they were all wondering who she was.  
  
"You didn't need to take him considering that you don't like dogs." Harry told her.  
  
"I didn't take him; he decided to come with me." Nissa said calmly.  
  
"And what's this Potter?" A cold voice asked behind her.  
  
Nissa turned round, but what she saw she hadn't been excepting; the last person she had been expecting to see. She just stood there staring at him speechless, which he seemed to be doing the same thing. Then suddenly his whole expression changed, as though he knew her from along time ago; he then stepped forward and smiled at her and looked as though he wanted to reach up and touch her just to check to see if she was alive.  
  
Sirius jumped forward and started to bark wildly at him, making him quickly move away from them both; especially Nissa. Most of the student's how had been watching were all laughing at the screen, as Harry reluctantly got up and helped Nissa to control Sirius and pull him out of the great hall.  
  
Nissa was still quit shocked about what had happened as the four of the stood outside the hall, she looked at them all and then back through the gap at the man.  
  
"Who was that?" Nissa asked Harry when they had got out of ear shot of the great hall.  
  
"Snape." Ron answered.  
  
"Professor Severus Snape." Hermione corrected. "Potion's teacher and head of Slytherin House."  
  
"He's the reason why Sirius is dead, he's evil." Harry told her.  
  
Nissa looked at Harry a little unsure; she had already been filled in by Remus on how Sirius had been killed; and kind of Snape's part in everything that was going on.  
  
"Harry I know it hurts, and you want to balm someone for what happened; it's understandable it really is." Nissa told him softly.  
  
Harry glared at her and then stormed off, Ron and Hermione smiled shyly at her; she nodded at them that it was alright to go after him. Nissa looked down at Sirius sat at her feet, he looked over at Harry making his way up the stairs and then up at Nissa.  
  
"You should go to him." Nissa told him, he nodded at her and then ran after Harry.  
  
Over the following week Nissa seemed to bump into Severus quit often on the corridors, as though he had really taken up to following her. And each encounter with him was stranger then the one before it. Everyone time she came face to face with him, she also saw this longing in his eyes for her to remember him from somewhere; but the only place she really knew him from was her dreams. And of course she wasn't going to tell him that; and she didn't really want to know where he knew her from either.  
  
The whole was getting to her so she took up to avoiding him, so every time she saw him up the corridor towards her she would go the other way; or if there was a group of student's she would make sure that they were in- between her and him.  
  
It had been a couple of weeks since the start of term, and quit a few of the teachers had picked up on her avoiding him; as had most of the student's. The bets of her staying as their teacher, were coming in fast most didn't think at this rate that she was going to last until Christmas some even thought that she would be leaving sooner.  
  
Late Monday night Dumbledore came to see Nissa; he caught her on her way back to her office.  
  
"Professor what are you doing out this late?" Nissa asked him.  
  
"Albus, I have told you that you my call me Albus." Dumbledore told her.  
  
"Albus then." Nissa said smiling slightly as they carried on walking up the corridor.  
  
"I wish to talk to you about Severus Snape." Dumbledore told her. "It has come to my attention that you have taken up avoiding one of your fellow teachers."  
  
Nissa stopped suddenly, Dumbledore turned slowly around waiting for her reply.  
  
"This might sound stranger, well that's because it is." Nissa told him. "The first time that I saw him, when I turned round at the sound of his voice; and I looked into his eyes and face. It was as though I had slipped into a dream."  
  
Dumbledore looked at her quit surprised and intrigued to hear more.  
  
"I have seen his face since I was a child." Nissa went on, quit revelled to be finally tell someone about this. "When I was a child I used to dream about him quit often, it wasn't until I went to America that I stopped; and now that I've come back I've started to dream about him again. But the other week, when I finally came face to face with him. I don't know; all I know is that from my dreams he's a good man; but what I've heard about him here it doesn't seem like the same man."  
  
"Well that is quit remarkable isn't it?" Dumbledore said after a moment. "You are right though about him, deep down he is a good man. Personally I think you should talk to him about this; just don't tell him that you and Sirius were together."  
  
"Yes I do remember that they never did get along with one another, and never grew out of it." Nissa said. "Though I'm sure that I want to talk to him about this, it's quit personally; and I don't even know him."  
  
Nissa went back to her classroom with quit a few thing's to think about after her talk with Dumbledore, as she sorted through her papers she changed into something a bit more relaxing; a pair of blue striped trousers and plain vest.  
  
She was sat at her desk marking the papers with Tabby and Sirius sat in front of the small fire she had created because it was getting cold at night; when there was a knock at the door. Nissa looked up from her work, hoping that it wasn't Severus.  
  
"Come in." Nissa said loudly.  
  
The door opened and Harry walked in with quit a few of his friends, they all walked up to the front of the classroom and sat down at the desks while Harry talked.  
  
"And what can I do for you all?" Nissa asked pleasantly.  
  
"We were wondering about the..." Harry started.  
  
"You were wondering about the duelling club that I promised." Nissa said slightly smiling at them. "The school will be told about it in the morning."  
  
"Oh." Harry said. "That was why we wanted to see you."  
  
But before either of them could say anything else there was another knock at the door, and before Nissa could answer the door opened. They all turned round to see who it was; Severus Snape walked in, he stopped short when he saw them all sat there.  
  
"I was hoping to talk with you; alone." Severus said, as she stood up and walked around her desk; making him stare even more as he took in what she was wearing.  
  
"Of course." Nissa said. "We've finished here haven't we?"  
  
Harry nodded just as Sirius pouched forward and started to bark and growl at Severus; Harry and most of his friends thought the whole thing quit funny.  
  
"Harry can you take him with you; while I talk with Professor Snape." Nissa asked him.  
  
"Of course." Harry said, and then pulled the dog out of the room with quit a bit of difficulty.  
  
The door closed behind them, but Severus never turned round but kept his eyes all the time on Nissa; never taking them off encase he did she might disappear.  
  
"Sorry about Sirius." Nissa said  
  
"What?" Severus asked a little distracted by the name.  
  
"The dog, Harry named him Sirius; because he looked so much like him." Nissa explained.  
  
"Nissa." Severus said as she stepped closer not at all interested in the dog or its name. "It has been so long, to long."  
  
Nissa stepped back against the desk as he came closer and grabbed hold of her around the waist and pulled her into him. But just then the door burst open, and Sirius ran the full length of the class barking and then bit Severus' leg; pulling him away from Nissa.  
  
"You should go." Nissa told him as he tried to get out of the dog's grip, and Harry ran into the classroom after him.  
  
Severus looked at her not wanting to leave without at lest having spoken to her first, but with the dog clawing at him he didn't really have much of a choice; he managed to push the dog off of him and walked out of the room, but before he left he looked at her one last time before he stormed back to his own room.  
  
"Thanks, you have very good timing." Nissa said smiling at Sirius and kissed him on the head.  
  
"Are you alright Professor?" Hermione asked her.  
  
Nissa smiled at them all reassuringly, and then turned round to Harry. "You don't mind taking him for the night do you?"  
  
"Of course." Harry said. "But considering Snape's behaviour, shouldn't he stay with you."  
  
"You mean Professor Snape." Nissa corrected softly. "He won't be back tonight, I'll be fine; and I'll talk with him in the morning."  
  
Harry finally agreed to take Sirius, yes he wanted him around because he reminded him so much of his Godfather; but considering what had just happened he also thought that he was better off with Nissa at the moment encase Snape came back.  
  
....Nissa walked down the steps and into a dimly lit pub, she could only see men sat through out the pub; some grouped together and others sat of their own drinking.  
  
Nissa looked into the balcony as she walked through, she knew there was someone sat up there but she couldn't make out who they were because they were somewhat blurred out and in the shadow's.  
  
Nissa walked underneath the arch and into the next round, but stopped at the first seat; she turned round to the man who was sat there on his own, but there were a few more dotted around.  
  
She smiled at him, for the first time in her life she knew his name; Severus Snape. He looked at her realising that she was stood over him, he smiled back at her and then looked round the room making sure that no one was looking. He looked just like Snape, though a little softer around the edges and his hair wasn't greasy.  
  
Nissa reached out for his hand, at first he pulled them away not wanting anyone to see them; but she smiled at him warmly and then took his hand in hers and pulled him to his feet. She lead him through the tables and the people sitting at them. On to the dance floor, where couples were dancing to music she couldn't hear.  
  
She placed his hand on her hip still smiling at him as he was to her, he pulled her close and took the lead; they danced together smiling up at one another until she rested her head on his shoulder to what must have been a slow dance....  
  
(A/N: - A little preview for the next chapter, for when I can post it.  
  
"It can't be you, it just can't be; you died." Nissa told him, as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
She wanted to move, to move away from him; but she couldn't she was just sat there transfixed. He reached out and touched her face, she closed her eyes remember his touch against her skin; and she knew as she opened her eyes that it was really him.  
  
Well I hoped you liked the story so far, and that you'll keep on reading when I manage to post; trust me its going to get better.) 


	9. The Return of Sirius Black

(A/N: - I'd like to thank Lazy-Anji for all of her wonderful reviews I'm really glad that you like the story so far. I'm trying to get as much of it done before I have to go back to work; well that is in-between writing by own books as well and sending them off to publishers.  
  
Anyway, I hope that you and everyone who reads these stories will enjoy them as much as I enjoyed writing them. Now on with the story.)  
  
I believe in you  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
  
You're taking over me  
  
Have you forgotten all I know  
  
And all we had?  
  
You saw me mourning my love for you  
  
And touched my hand  
  
I knew you loved me then  
  
(Words from the song 'Taking over me' by 'Evanescence' of the album 'Fallen'.)  
  
The Return of Sirius Black, But at What Cost?  
  
Nissa woke up the next morning feeling very unsure about her self in every way, he dream seemed to be lingering as were the feelings. She still felt so strongly for him just like she had done in her dreams; she shock the feeling away knowing that she was being stupid because it was only a dream it didn't mean anything, did it?  
  
She got dressed and then went down to the Great Hall for breakfast and to make her announcement, after she had finished eating she stood up.  
  
"Good morning everyone, I won't take up much of your time just a small announcement." Nissa told them, as they all stopped eating and taking and looked up at her. "At my old school we had duelling clubs, and I was hoping to start them here as well; if anyone is at all interested in joining them then you need to come and speak to me. I'll be taking name now until tomorrow evening, just to get an idea at how many of you would like to join. Though only come and speak to me about it, and break and after I've finished eating of course at meal times; oh and of course not all at once."  
  
As she sat back down everyone started talking again, but about what she had just told them of course; Severus hadn't taken his eyes off her the whole time, and he was still staring at her now; she could feel him watching her and she wished that he wouldn't because he was making her feel very uncomfortable indeed.  
  
She was iodated with students all day who was interested in the duelling club; they were finally going to get one, by a real teacher and a real ex- Auror as well. Nissa was quit glad of it all as well because it kept her mind off Severus and it also kept him away for the day.  
  
She sat in her at her desk in her apartment going through all the names of everyone who had signed up for the club, most of the school had signed up; there were far to many to just have the one club she would have to have three like at her old school. She was sure she could find the time; she did there so it shouldn't be any different here.  
  
Nissa sat up and looked down at Sirius sat beside of her desk, she smiled at him as she got up and walked over to her bed to get undressed for bed. Sirius just sat there staring at her, she pulled off her robe and turned round and saw him staring.  
  
"Can you not look at me, look another way." Nissa told him, and then smiled to herself.  
  
She walked over to the door to let him out while she changed; because she felt uncomfortable with him staring at her while she got changed; as though he was a real person who was watching her. She knew she was probably being stupid but she still didn't want him staring at her while she changed.  
  
"Just while I change then you can come back in." Nissa told him.  
  
He followed her over to the door, but he stepped in front of her blocking her path; she smiled slightly at him as she tried to get past. He started to walk towards her as Nissa stepped back (She wasn't as keen on dogs as she was on cats, she only had him because he reminded her of Sirius and he wanted to be with her as well.)  
  
Nissa started to feel dizzy as she walked backwards, she back towards the bed without realising it; the back of her legs hit the bed as the dog seemed to grow larger. She fell back on the bed and moved away from it, as she turned away; she felt someone reach out and touch her hand.  
  
She knew who that hand belonged too, as she slowly turned round to face him. And there knelt on the floor looking up at her, was Sirius; but not Sirius the dog but Sirius the man, the man she loved.  
  
"It can't be you, it just can't be; you died." Nissa whispered to him.  
  
She wanted to move, to move away from him; but she couldn't she just sat there transfixed. He reached out and touched her face, she closed her eyes remembering his touch; she opened her eyes slowly, as she did so he led forward and kissed her softly.  
  
Nissa wanted to believe more then anything else in the world that this was real and this man was really Sirius, his every touch screamed out at her that it was really him. She pulled away and smiled at him, he smiled back. She just let everything go and give into him. She wrapped her arms around him as he got up off his knee's and picked her up, he laid her down on the bed and climbed on top of her.  
  
Nissa woke up the next morning feeling very well rested from her nights sleep and other thing's, she smiled to herself as she remembered the night the before and turned over; the smile vanished straight away. He wasn't there; she just lay there for a moment before she sat up on the edge of the bed.  
  
Sirius walked out of the connecting bathroom, and smiled when he saw her sat there awake. He carefully crawled across the bed and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly of the cheek.  
  
"For a moment I though it had all been a dream that you weren't really back." Nissa told him.  
  
Sirius turned her around to face him smiling softly at her; he kissed her again and then ran his fingers through her hair; which had changed colour her once red tints were now blue.  
  
"I was like a dream." Sirius said. "Personally I think I was better then any dream, the real thing always is."  
  
Nissa smiled at him.  
  
"I don't know how but I'm back, and I'm not going anywhere." Sirius told her. "We can be together."  
  
His words seemed to bring Nissa back to her senses, what was she doing; she pulled away from him and stood up walking across the room.  
  
"No, no." Nissa said. "Even if you are back, like you said before we can't really be together can we; what do you think that they're going to suddenly drop the charges? I don't think so; we can't just live happily ever after."  
  
"Well maybe not like a fairy." Sirius said swinging his legs over the side of the bed, and getting up walking over to her. "But I was hoping that we could live together, you, me and Harry; you know like a family."  
  
"I can't not again." Nissa told him as she turned away.  
  
Sirius looked at her, he didn't understand why she didn't understand what he was telling her; he was giving her everything they have both wanted, and she was throwing it back in his face. He could she that she was hurt, that he had hurt her in the past but he also knew that she still loved him; or she wouldn't be acting the way she was. Sirius stepped forward, he kissed her on the cheek and then he walked around with her turning away from him again and he left.  
  
Nissa turning around at the sound of the door closing, he had walked out on her again; but this time it hurt even worst then the other's because she had been the one.  
  
She got dressed as quickly as could putting on the first clothes she found, which were not that that looked as though they belonged to a witch; especially a witch that taught Defence against the Dart Arts.  
  
She didn't really care about much as she walked as fast as she could without running down to the Great Hall so that she could talk to Dumbledore and McGonagall; but she also wanted to see Sirius again. She walked into the Great Hall quit a lot of heads turned as they saw her walking up between the tables, her hair was down just below her shoulders and wasn't her normal colour; the red tints had changed into a cold blue that made her look older then what she was.  
  
But her hair wasn't the only thing which was making them all look her way, it was also how she was dressed. She had on a white pin strapped fitted suit, a short jacket with a plain white shirt underneath; and tight fitting trousers which flared out at the bottom making her look a lot taller then she was.  
  
She walked straight up to the high table and then walked behind to where Dumbledore and McGonagall was sitting, passing Severus who were one of the many people who were staring at her.  
  
"Professor I need to speak with you, now." Nissa told him.  
  
Both Dumbledore and McGonagall stood up straight away to find out what was so important and also why she was dressed in such a way.  
  
"Something's happened." Nissa told the quietly. "The dog, he's no longer a dog; something happened to it."  
  
"The dog called Sirius?" McGonagall asked  
  
"Yes, he is Sirius." Nissa told them both; she looked over at Harry and his friends before she turned back. "Somehow it happened, but I don't know how. But he changed into Sirius, Sirius black; he's back its really him and he's still here in the castle."  
  
Dumbledore and McGonagall looked quit speechless as they looked at her, but they both believed what she had told them; they could tell by the look on her face that she believed it all to be true, and her heart was breaking. Dumbledore nodded and then he and McGonagall stepped around her to start looking for Sirius, they walked down the centre tables; at this point the whole hall was talking wondering what was going on.  
  
Severus stood up and walked up to Nissa, he was just about to reach out for her when she turned around; she looked at him for a moment before she stepped around him. She walked quickly back round the table closely followed by him, and down past the Gryffindor table; he stopped her just as she got to Harry and his friends.  
  
"I need to talk to you in private." Severus told her, as he turned her around to look at him and blocked her way.  
  
"Not at the moment." Nissa told him as she tried to pull her arm free of his grip.  
  
The large black dog ran into the hall barking, and growing in size; but when he reached them he was a fully grown man.  
  
"Get your greasy hands off of her." Sirius demanded as he pulled Nissa behind of him.  
  
Severus stepped back as though he had seen a ghost of someone he never thought he would see again, he pulled out his wand and pointed it at his heart; at this Sirius pulled out a wand and pointed it at him in return.  
  
"How dare you touch her." Sirius shot at him.  
  
"You...you should be dead." Severus said." How the hell can you be here?"  
  
Nissa reached for her wand, but realised for the first time that day that she didn't have it on her; she looked over at Sirius and realised that the wand that he was holding was hers. She walked up to Sirius and took her wand back.  
  
"I believe this is mine." Nissa told him as she replaced it, and turned him away from Severus and in Harry's direction. "Instead of duelling with Severus, why don't you talk with Harry; I'm sure he's got a million or so questions for you."  
  
Sirius nodded, but as soon as he saw Harry stood there looking at him he forgot at once about Severus and walked over to him.  
  
"Sirius, is it really you." Harry said numbly, Sirius nodded and he lunged himself at Sirius and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Yes, it's me." Sirius told him, as he hugged him back. "I'm back, not sure how but it doesn't really matter; because I'm back and I'm not going anywhere."  
  
Nissa left them to it, she walked around the very distracted Severus and left the hall; no one of course was paying much attention to what she was doing now. All she wanted to do was to get away, it was too much for her; the man she loved was alive and this Severus she didn't understand what was going on there. And of course she did not want to talk to him about it, well especially not at the moment with her mind and feelings all over the place.  
  
Harry was over the moon that Sirius was back, they went up to Dumbledore's office to talk and to sort thing's out; but Harry couldn't stay because he had to go to his first lesson. But Sirius promised him that they would have plenty of time together.  
  
Harry walked into his first lesson of the day smiling, the Gryffindor were all talking excitedly about what had happened; but of course the Slytherin's weren't at all pleased with the fact that he was still at the school and he didn't seem as though he would be leaving any time soon.  
  
It was ten minutes into the lesson when the door opened and Sirius walked in smiling and walked up to the front of the class where Nissa was stood.  
  
"I'm in the middle of a lesson." Nissa told him.  
  
"Yes I know; but this, I couldn't wait." Sirius told her, as he took her hand in his and went down on one knee. "Now after all these years, I can finally give you what you want; that I couldn't until now. We're free to live; by the end of the week I'll be a free man. And I want to share the rest of my life with you, I want us to be together like we were always meant to be; will you marry me?"  
  
Nissa smiled at him, she couldn't help but smiled; he was smiling back at her even more brightly thinking that she was going to say. Because this was it, this was what she had been waiting for; for them to be able to be together. But she couldn't.  
  
"I would have given you the answer you excepted, even what I excepted to give; but I can't." Nissa told him. "I've lost you more then once, twice; I can't take it, my heart can't take it again. I can't, I'm sorry."  
  
Sirius looked up into her eyes, he could see the pain in them that it was taking her to say no to him; he didn't understand because he knew that she still loved him, or he wouldn't be there now, he just didn't understand.  
  
Nissa pulled her hand out of his slowly." I'm sorry Sirius, but please; I have a lesson can we talk about this later?"  
  
Sirius just stayed where he was, but Nissa went to get on with her lesson; like anyone was at all interest in the lesson after what had just happened. Sirius looked at her and then quickly got to his feet, he reached out for her; but she pulled away from him.  
  
"Nissa." Sirius said, she looked at him and then walked out of the classroom closely followed by him and most of the student's. "Nissa! I don't understand..."  
  
Nissa turned around. "Sirius I..."  
  
"I love you." Sirius told her in front of the filling corridor of student's and teacher'. "I know you feel the same way, I can see it; I know you too well."  
  
"That's just it, you think that you know me; but you don't." Nissa told him. "You don't know..."  
  
Nissa couldn't finish telling him, she turned away to walk off but he stopped her.  
  
"I don't know what, tell me." Sirius said.  
  
"I...I..." Nissa said as she slowly turned round, she decided in that moment that it was finally time to tell him. "Do you remember that I said that I needed to talk with you, the week Lily and James were killed?"  
  
"Yes, but you know why I couldn't come round." Sirius answered.  
  
"Yes, of course." Nissa said. "I was pregnant."  
  
Sirius just stared at her, that had been the last thing he had been excepting to hear; and was now wondering if she was going to tell him that he was a father.  
  
"But when I went to America." Nissa went on. "I lost the...I lost it. The doctor's said that there was nothing wrong, that these thing's happen. But then when you stayed with me...I...I ended up pregnant again."  
  
"What, why the hell didn't you tell me?" Sirius demanded, more then asked.  
  
"I couldn't." Nissa said. "I lost it; the doctor's said that I can't have children that they should have picked it up the first time round."  
  
Sirius just stood there staring at her, as a tear ran down her cheek; he wanted to tell her that it was all alright that he still wanted her and to be with her, but nothing seemed to be coming out.  
  
"That was why I didn't come over, I couldn't" Nissa told him. "I couldn't face you, I couldn't tell you; and I didn't want to tall you like this."  
  
Sirius stepped forward but this time she didn't move away from him; but just then she saw Severus step out from behind some students. Her whole body suddenly went ice cold; she didn't know what was going on as everything went to black around her. Her hair changed to blue as did her lips, figure nails and her closing eyes. Sirius just caught her in his arms as he stepped forward and sank to the floor with her.  
  
"Nissa?" Sirius said as he touched her ice cold face, panic setting in not knowing what was wrong with her. He scoped her up in his arms, and made his way through the crowded corridor up to the hospital.  
  
Severus raced up to the hospital wing after them, closely followed by Harry and his friends. Severus wanted needed to know what was happened, but he also knew that Sirius wouldn't tell him willingly. But Severus loved her also, more then any of them could ever know; but here he wasn't aloud too because here she wasn't his but she was Sirius', and he hated him even more for it.  
  
Sirius laid Nissa down softly on the third empty bed from the door, and shouted. "Madam Pomfery!"  
  
She came running out of her office wondering what was going on, but as soon as she saw him she stopped dead; horrified by who was stood before her and stood at the bottom of one of her beds, then she realised who it was.  
  
"Please! Do something, don't just stand; help her." Sirius told her. "She's ice cold and hardly breathing, she just went blue and cold and just collapsed; please do something."  
  
Madam Pomfery looked into his pleading face, and knew at that moment that he was a good man; and ran over to Nissa's side to help her. 


	10. Lost Memories

Lost Memories  
  
Madam Pomfery looked over Nissa for hours but she still couldn't do anything for her, because she couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. Sirius stood over them the whole time, watching the woman he loved, when there was nothing he could do; he felt so helpless. Madam Pomfery knew now that he wasn't evil, and wondered why she had ever thought that he would have betrayed them all.  
  
...Nissa walked into her clothes shop, he long brown red hair was braided and up with her box hat sat aside. She was a few years younger as though in her early twenties. She was wearing a long layered skirt with a matching jacket over the top.  
  
The older woman stood at the counter looked up as she walked through the door, she smiled at Nissa but she never smiled back; infact she looked quit sad something her friend hadn't seen in a long time.  
  
"Are you alright?" Laura asked, as Nissa walked over and behind the counter.  
  
There were ranks and ranks of clothes of both sides of the wall, and two dummies in both windows displaying the latest fashions of the shop; in the centre was a table set with dozen's of fabric's of all kind's samples for what you would want your outfit made out of. The back of the shop was very long, with more dummies and long tables where the fittings were done; and where the changing rooms were down beside behind the counter.  
  
"He's done it." Nissa told her, as she pulled out her design book and quills and inks; and then put her bag under the counter.  
  
"But I though that he had changed his mind, that they both had." Laura stated.  
  
"Well, I'm not really sure about Infidus he has always wanted away with me; and I don't think he cares how either." Nissa told her. "Anyway, he saw me at supper the other night; but before he saw me then he didn't want to go ahead with it. He told Infidus that he had changed his mind, that he still wanted me as his wife." She paused for a moment, taking in really what she was saying herself. "I've never wanted him, yes he maybe handsome and all; but I just don't, never have felt anything for him. When I marry someone, I want to be in love with them; you do understand don't you?"  
  
Laura smiled at her. "Of course I understand, I am married myself; but I'm not sure how you."  
  
"Neither am I." Nissa admitted. "Though I don't have to worry at the moment, there's still time to get out of it; and hopefully by then I would have figured out something to do."  
  
It had been a bit of a slow day, when Nissa had finally decided to take her lunch break. She had gotten far when she was called back down the stairs by Christine, the youngest woman who worked for her. Nissa came back down the stairs and walked over to her smiling.  
  
"What can I do for you Christine?" Nissa asked pleasantly.  
  
"Well the man over there." Christine said quietly so that she wouldn't be over heard by him. "He...her wants a whole new wardrobe."  
  
"Well then." Nissa said as she looked over her shoulder to have a look at the man she was being told about. He was tall and was dressed all in black, and had a somewhat dark aura about him; he had dark hair about an inch or so above his shoulders.  
  
"I don't know what to do for him." Christine told her.  
  
"I'll deal with him then, and you can take the next one." Nissa told her.  
  
Nissa smiled at her as she walked around and over the gentleman, though there didn't seem anything at all gentle about him; but she sensed that there was more to this man then met the eye.  
  
"Hello, I'm Nissa Tiania." Nissa told him. "Considering the amount of clothes you are asking for, I'll be dealing with your order."  
  
He just looked at her as though he wasn't at all bothered about what she had to say, as long as she did everything that he told her to do.  
  
"Would you like to come through to the back with me?" Nissa told him pointing to the back of the shop, where everything like this was done.  
  
He nodded slightly and then followed her through, they stopped at one of the larger tables; and Nissa pulled out a note pad from the draw.  
  
"So your name is?" Nissa asked pleasantly, not being put off by his behaviour towards her.  
  
"Severus." He answered.  
  
Nissa smiled at him so brightly that it shocked hi making him step back away from her, because no one had ever smiled at him in such a way before.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Severus." Nissa said pleasantly. "So what can I do for you?"  
  
"I need a few new clothes." Severus answered.  
  
"Ok I think I can manage that." Nissa said. "So what do you need? I take it though what ever it is that it'll have to come off dark, evil and needs to be black?"  
  
Severus glared at her and then finally nodded.  
  
"Why don't I take your measurements then." Nissa told him, just as she throw the tape-measure at him and it started to work straight away; startling him a little when she had thrown it at him. "So you need jackets, shirts, trousers and so on. How about I soften your look a little, unless you really do want to come across as dark and evil; even if you are, you don't want to be advertising it to the world. So I'll just soften it a little, not much because I'm sure you wouldn't like that."  
  
Severus just looked at her, no one had ever spoken to him like she was doing; he smiled at her without even realising that he was doing so, so she smiled back at him.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes then, to go ahead." Nissa said. "I'll have a few designs and samples ready for you by the end of the week."  
  
"I look forward to seeing you again." Severus told her pleasantly, surprising not only Nissa but himself as well.  
  
"And I you." Nissa said smiling back at him.  
  
He smiled at her one last time before he turned round and left.  
  
Nissa worked on his designs most of the week; she was quit looking forward to seeing him again, she didn't know why because she hardly knew anything about him. But there was just something about him, unlike any man she had ever met before.  
  
It had been over a week since he had first visited the shop, she had already designed a couple of everything that he wanted for his new wardrobe; now all she needed was him to come back. It was late Friday night, and he still hadn't returned she had already sent the rest of the staff home for the night; and wasn't waiting any longer.  
  
She started to walk over to the door to lock up, when the bell rang above as someone came in.  
  
"Good evening." Nissa said pleasantly, when she saw who it was.  
  
Severus smiled at her, and then turned round and turned over the closed side and turned the knob to lock the door. He then walked into the shop and followed Nissa into the back area again, as she started to pull out fabric and clothes and placing them on the table.  
  
Severus walked around the table, and over to her; he stepped up closer to her but she didn't move away from him, infact she wanted him to move even closer...  
  
Nissa woke up suddenly as she felt a hand touch hers, she was freezing to her very soul; but the hand seem to warm her slightly. 


	11. As Cold as Ice

As Cold as Ice  
  
Nissa woke up suddenly as a hand touched hers, she was freezing to her very soul; but the touch of the hand upon hers seemed to warm her slightly. She turned her head, and smiled slightly to herself at the sight. Sirius was asleep with his head resting on the edge of the bed and his hand in hers; she did feel better knowing that he was there with her.  
  
Everything which had happened suddenly came rushing back as did the dream or what ever it had been, she was a little over whelmed as she tried to slit the two advents; until they both came through clear and separate.  
  
"Sirius." Nissa said, but he didn't wake up.  
  
Nissa moved her hand carefully out of his and pulled it under the covers, he maybe warmer it but she was still freezing cold. She turned over on her side facing the sleeping Sirius; and now wondered if she had done the right thing in saying 'no'. She loved him more then she would even let herself admit to, but now it was so confusing with these dreams or whatever they are; and how she feels in them, how she feels for Severus in them  
  
She tried to think the whole thing over, but she was to cold to think straight; she wished that Sirius would wake up and just hold her in his arms. And then it came back again, she had said 'no' that they couldn't be together; even though that was all she had ever wanted from him. She wasn't bothered if they were married as long as they were together that was enough for her.  
  
Sirius woke up about an hour or so later, he looked at her facing him and smiled realising that she was awake finally; he reached out and touched her still cold face softly.  
  
"You should have woken me." Sirius told her.  
  
She smiled at him softly. "You looked as though you needed the sleep."  
  
They both heard footsteps approaching and looked over towards the door; they were both surprised to see Severus stood there.  
  
"Do you mind?" Sirius said. "I'm sure what ever it is, you can come back later."  
  
Nissa knew why he was there, it was to see her to talk to her; but she still didn't want to talk to him about. And she knew she couldn't talk to Sirius about it without him completely over reacting. Severus nodded slightly and left the two of them alone. Sirius turned back round now that he was gone, and touched her now blue hair.  
  
"How do you feel?" Sirius asked her.  
  
"Drained and very cold." Nissa answered. "Do I have to stay here, or can I go back to my room because it's much warmer there?"  
  
"So I remember." Sirius said smiling, as he got up and grabbed her robe from the end of the bed and handed it to her.  
  
Sirius went to tell Madam Pomfery that they were going back to her room, she wasn't at all happy about it; and wanted her to stay longer so that she could at lest try and figure what had happened to her. But they had both made up their minds, so there was no way in changing it; she finally agreed to let them go as long as Nissa came back tomorrow to see her for a check up.  
  
It was pretty late in the day by now, as Sirius helped Nissa down to her room; they had missed the whole day almost and dinner; which of course Sirius knew that he could always go down to the kitchens for something to eat if they wanted anything.  
  
He helped her into bed and then put some more fire wood into the already hot fire, but it was only for Nissa; he could feel how cold she was and nothing was helping.  
  
After Sirius had finished sorting the room out, he walked round to the other side of the bed and sat down and took his shoes off.  
  
"What are you doing?" Nissa asked him.  
  
"Getting ready for bed, I don't normally sleep with my shoes on; well not in bed anyway." Sirius told her pleasantly.  
  
"I meant what I said this morning." Nissa told him.  
  
Sirius stopped completely what he was doing and turned round to face her.  
  
"So did I." Sirius told her seriously. "An dthat meant something as well, it meant a lot last night. I love you, and I know that you love me too." Sirius got up and walked around. "Why are you doing this to us, to yourself?"  
  
Nissa throw back the covers and got up. "because I love you to much Sirius, if I lose you again I feel as though I'm going to lose myself along with you. Every time I had to let you in, and I lost you; it hurt so much that I couldn't stand it anymore. And then when you came back to me, it was as though you made it all better; but the pain was still there deep down. Because I knew that I would lose you again."  
  
"I never ever meant to hurt you, to leave you." Sirius told her. "And this time I'm not going anywhere, I'm here to stay."  
  
"I still have that feeling." Nissa said quietly. "But...this time I think it could be me."  
  
Sirius stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm not leaving you, and you're not leaving me. It seems not even death can keep us apart."  
  
"Sirius..." Nissa started but she wasn't sure how to explain everything to him, so he just held her tighter. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, feeling safe and warm there in his arms; wanting to just give into him.  
  
Sirius kissed her softly on her forehead. "Please, just give me this last chance; I know that must be one of the reasons why I'm back here."  
  
Nissa looked up at him, but didn't pull out of his arms. "I'll sleep on it."  
  
"And me?" Sirius asked as he looked down her.  
  
"Well I only do some of the night, not all." Nissa teased smiling at him, he smiled back at her as he let go of her.  
  
Nissa got back into bed as he walked round the other side and finished getting undressed and then throw back the covers and got in along side of her, she moved over and rested her head on his naked chest and wrapped her arms around him; as he pulled the covers over them both and magically turned the lights off. 


	12. Gave up Everything to Find You

You don't remember me  
  
But I remember you  
  
I lie awake and try so hard  
  
Not to think of you  
  
But who can decide what they dream?  
  
And dream I do...  
  
I believe in you  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
  
You're taking over me  
  
Have you forgotten all I know  
  
And all we had?  
  
You saw me mourning my love for you  
  
And touched my hand  
  
I knew you loved me then  
  
I believe in you  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
  
I have to be with you to live to breath  
  
You're taking over me  
  
I look in the mirror and see your face  
  
If I look deep enough  
  
So many things inside that are  
  
Just like you are taking over  
  
(Taking Over Me by Evanescence off the album fallen. I hope you enjoy the chapter.)  
  
Gave up Everything to Find You  
  
Nissa woke up early next morning, she was still cold but not as much; she turned over and wrapped her arms around him beside of her and snuggled up to him but he didn't wake up. She smiled to herself she liked waking up beside of him, with him just being here with her.  
  
She laid there for a while without him waking up or without her going back to sleep. She was feeling quite hungry not having anything since yesterday morning, so she carefully got up not disturb him and got dressed and went down to breakfast.  
  
She walked down the corridor, with her still blue hair down; but now her eyes and nails were also blue, she still didn't completely understand what had happened to her. She had decided to wear one of her own outfits instead of robes, they were nice and all but just not her and they never minded at her old school. She was wearing a blue shirt with purple pin strips with a pencil skirt with was purple with blue pin strips, and a ¾ length jacket and knee boots. (I design clothes myself, that why I like to describe the different types she wears.)  
  
She walked into the Great Hall it was still quite early so there wasn't really that many students up, but as soon as she entered they all looked up at her. They were quite surprised to see her after everything which had happened yesterday, Sirius Black coming back and telling her that he loved her, and asking her to marry him; oh yeah and the collapsing part as well.  
  
She walked up in-between the tables with them all staring at her, she didn't think it helped because of the way she was dressed; which she didn't really care because she liked what she was wearing and didn't care what anyone else really thought.  
  
Nissa sat at the teacher table eating well picking at her food, as the students slowly made their way down for breakfast; all of them noticing that she was sat there and that her hair was still blue and wondered what she was wearing today, and if anything else was going to happen to top yesterday.  
  
Sirius came down a while later with Harry, drawing everyone's attention away from her and onto them as they walked up with Severus behind them trying to get past but Sirius wouldn't let him. Harry sat down with his friends as Sirius went up to the staff table.  
  
Sirius smiled at Nissa, who smiled back and tried not to laugh as he and Severus pushed at each other to sit down next to her; but Sirius pushed him out of the way and quickly sat down.  
  
"Very manly." Nissa teased.  
  
Sirius smiled at her. "You should have woke me."  
  
"I needed something to eat, and a bit of time to think on my own." Nissa told him.  
  
Severus grumbled loudly next to Sirius, who decided to ignore him. Severus hated the thought of them being together let alone sleeping together, when she should be with him. He couldn't stand being so close yet so far away from her, with him in-between them keeping them apart; because it was only him who was really keeping her from remembering who she really was and her true heart and feelings, feelings for him  
  
Severus couldn't take it anymore, he pushed back his chair and stood over the two of them; and demanded of her. "Do you think he was wroth it?"  
  
They both looked up at him as everyone stopped talking and looked over, even the other teachers.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Nissa asked a little confused by his statement and with his behaviour; though she had always thought that was strange, and the dreams didn't really help much.  
  
"Was he wroth it?" Severus asked again as he walked behind Sirius and closer to Nissa, he reached out and touched her blue hair. "This? Giving him everything that you were and are; you gave up all of your magic and everything that comes with it to bring him back."  
  
Sirius had been going to stop Severus touching her but his words alone had stopped him, and he found himself looking at Nissa for answers instead of Severus. Sirius knew it had been her who had brought him back but he didn't know that she had given up her magic in doing so.  
  
"Is it true, is he telling the truth?" Sirius asked her.  
  
"I don't know, how could I have brought you back." Nissa said. "But yes about the magic, I feel so cold like I've never felt before; and as though I've lost this incredible force with in me."  
  
"This isn't right!" Severus shouted and then stormed off along the table and then out of the hall, they looked on until they couldn't see him anymore.  
  
"Nissa." Sirius said.  
  
Nissa looked over at him and then turned away again as though it hurt to much to even look at him; she had known somehow deep down that it must have been her she just hadn't thought about it until it was said aloud.  
  
After about five minutes of silence between the two of them, Sirius spoke. "I don't normally agree with that git, but he's right about this; you shouldn't have given up your magic for me."  
  
Nissa couldn't believe what he was saying to her as she looked over at him, with another cold wave rushing over her at his words.  
  
"What do you mean?" Nissa asked him.  
  
"It could have killed you, and then I would have..." Sirius started but he couldn't finish, he was going to say 'nothing' but he couldn't it would have hurt too many people.  
  
"It didn't kill me, it wouldn't have." Nissa told him. "It was just a shock...to my mind and body."  
  
Nissa stood up to leave as did Sirius, they both looked at each other anger with the other, but neither of them spoke to the other.  
  
"Well then. "Dumbledore said calmly also standing. "Now that the two of you are finished for the moment, would you mind joining me in my office?"  
  
Professor McGonagall also stood up her name not being mention but she was going to go with them anyway, which of course Dumbledore didn't mind at all. They left the Great Hall among talking students wondering what was going on now; and that she was the shortest Defence Against the dark Arts teacher they have ever had.  
  
"Won't you sit down?" Dumbledore said point at the chairs in front of his desk once they arrived at his office, while he walked around to his own chair.  
  
"I don't want to sit down." Sirius told him. "I want to know what's going to be done about this."  
  
Nissa looked at him more hurt just from his words then he had ever seen before or even imagined seeing in her eyes, he had never dreamed about hurting in anyway; but that's all he seemed to be doing lately hurting her, when all he really want to do is make her happy.  
  
"You want to die?" Nissa managed to say somehow, holding back the tears and anger. "You want to leave me again and everyone who cares for you, you just want to die; even after everything you had said yesterday."  
  
"That isn't..." Sirius started, but she interrupted him.  
  
"That isn't what, what you meant?" Nissa shot at him. "It could only mean that...what does it even matter if I don't have my magic, as long as you're alive. I'm alive and well, I just don't have magic."  
  
"But...but you said that you didn't want to be with me." Sirius said.  
  
"Well isn't it obvious if you're here because of the way I feel for you, it must mean that I do..." Nissa stopped herself shot from saying it.  
  
"That you do love me, and you want to be with me." Sirius said as he walked over to her and stopped right in front of her inches away. She looked up into his beautiful eyes as he opened his arms and she fell into them.  
  
"I'm sorry." Nissa whispered into his shoulder, but he heard her.  
  
Sirius held her tightly in his arms and kissed her cheek as if to tell her that it was all alright, and that there was nothing to be sorry about.  
  
McGonagall blew her nose smiling to herself, she and Dumbledore was quite pleased that they had sorted their differences; but that hadn't been the only reason he had asked them to join he for. He waited a couple of minutes until they looked up.  
  
"Now that is all sorted." Dumbledore said finally smiling at the two of them. "There's is another matter that we need to decision now; we still need a Defence against the Dart Arts teacher. I'm sure that you are capable but we do need someone with magic of course."  
  
"Remus." Nissa said suddenly.  
  
"What?" Sirius asked.  
  
"For what I've heard he was a great teacher here." Nissa explained. "The kids loved him, he is the best man for the job; come one I'm sure that we'll be able to get him back here."  
  
"Of course I would have Remus back if he would come back." Dumbledore admitted. "But he did leave on his own accord, because..."  
  
"Who cares that he's a werewolf." Nissa said.  
  
"I agree." Sirius said.  
  
"If he wants the job, then it is his." Dumbledore told them. "We'll deal with everything else afterward." 


	13. Surprising Remus

Surprising Remus  
  
Sirius and Nissa left Dumbledore's office together; they had decided that she could carry on teaching until they got Remus to take over, well that was if they could. Nissa was going to spend him a letter before her first class, and to fill him in on everything that has happened.  
  
"No tell him anything." Sirius told her.  
  
She turned round to look at him as she walked backwards into the classroom. "Sirius..."  
  
"I want it to be a surprise, I've already told Harry and his friends not to tell him." Sirius told her.  
  
"You mean you want him to have a heart attack or to attack you?" Nissa said. "Sirius either way, it's going to be a surprise."  
  
"He wouldn't attack me." Sirius reassured her as she wrote the letter. "He'll be here in no time at all, truth me."  
  
Nissa smiled as she handed over the letter to him, so that he could send it to Remus using her owl.  
  
"Wait a minute." Nissa said just before he left." What about Moody?"  
  
"Well he's just a little harder to surprise, as long as he doesn't blast my head off." Sirius said smiling as he walked out.  
  
***  
  
Remus was walking up the stairs from the kitchen with a piece of toast; he was late according to Bill who was waiting for him by the front door.  
  
"Come on, there won't be any point us even going if we don't sent off soon." Bill shouted to him as he appeared at the top of the stairs.  
  
"You should be more patient boy." Moody told him.  
  
Remus put the piece of toast in his mouth while he grabbed his coat; Bill opened the front door while he was still putting his arm through. A snowy owl flew through the door, and circled around their heads looking for whom to give her letter to.  
  
"That's Nissa's owl, though it looks a bit like Harry's." Remus said surprised that she was writing to him, as the owl dropped her letter on his head and then flew off again through the still open front door.  
  
Remus quickly grabbed at the letter and opened it, reading as quickly as he could.  
  
Dear Remus  
I'm writing to tell you that something serious has happened at the school, and I need you here as soon as possible.  
  
Love from Nissa xx  
  
"We have to get to the school now." Remus told them, they both nodded without question.  
  
He wasn't going to wait around she needed him, yes he didn't have clue what was wrong but she had asked for his help and he wasn't going to let another friend down. Remus wanted to get there as quickly as possible to they went start to her office by the fire in the living room.  
  
Remus came out of the fire place first in her office but there wasn't anyone there, Moody came next with his wand already pulled out. He spun round and pointed it at Remus as they bumped into each other. Bill came out last and saw the whole screen.  
  
"Moody its Remus what are you doing?" Bill told him.  
  
Moody didn't say sorry just pulled his wand down but kept it out as he made his way through to the classroom, with Remus and Bill behind him. Again there was no one around.  
  
"Well this is strange, where is she?" Remus said getting worried.  
  
"Someone's coming this way." Moody said pointing his wand at the door. "It's Nissa, I think."  
  
Remus and Bill looked at him and then back to the door, to wait for her to enter. The door opened but no one came in at first, but they could hear her talking outside to a student.  
  
"You did very well on this weeks homework; I hope to see you putting as much effect into them all from now on." Nissa told him.  
  
They didn't hear what the student said; she turned round and walked in. But as soon as she saw all three of them stood there she stopped dead surprised to see them all here so soon.  
  
"Nissa are you alright? What's wrong? What's happened?" Remus asked as he rushed over to her, taking in her appearance he was that bothered about her hair because he knew that she could change her appearance.  
  
"Very nice." Bill said.  
  
"I'm fine, part from being very cold." Nissa told him. "And I don't think you'll believe me what's happened, unless you see for yourself."  
  
"But the letter." Remus said.  
  
"Oh that." Nissa said off-handled.  
  
Moody pointed his wand at the door again and stepped a little closer making them all look at him wondering who he had seen coming towards them.  
  
"Someone's coming, but I'm not sure..." Moody said.  
  
Remus and Bill followed suit and pointed their wands at the door as well waiting for who were it was, but Nissa didn't because she no longer had one she had given it to Sirius, well she didn't need it so he might as well use it.  
  
The door opened again but this time a man walked in, they all just stared at him until he spoke.  
  
"Well this is a nice welcome isn't it?" Sirius said pleasantly.  
  
"Who the hell are you? And what the hell are you doing here?" Remus demanded as he stepped forward and pulled Nissa behind him because she wasn't doing anything beside just stare at him.  
  
"I'm glad to that you'll look out for her Moony." Sirius said. "But you also know that I would never hurt her."  
  
"Sirius Black would hurt her, but you who ever you are..." Remus shot at him but stopped when Nissa stepped around.  
  
"Remus this is really Sirius, he's Sirius Black." Nissa told him. "I know its hard to believe, but it's really him. Do you remember that dog?"  
  
"Well I remember what you were wearing." Bill said.  
  
Moody, Remus and Nissa all turned round making him go as red as his hair, while Sirius seemed to advance on.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Sirius demanded, Bill quickly turned away not looking at any.  
  
"Going back on subject." Nissa said quickly. "The dog was really Sirius and somehow, we're not sure how yet; but I gave up my magic bringing him back to life. That's why I have blue hair and why I'm so cold. And why we need you."  
  
Remus turned back to Sirius that seemed to have convinced him; he smiled at him. They both smiled and then embraced each other like brothers. (Do brother really hug each other? Anyway they do in this, it was in the book.)  
  
...Nissa was stood in a large living room; there was a sofa behind her and another three around her as though they were blocking her in. There was a large bay window where Severus was stood in front of with another man.  
  
Severus smiled at the man, making Nissa step back into the sofa; as flashes of images came to her of him, hitting her touching her and all the while smiling at her cruelly.  
  
As she looked at them again, they had embraced each other like they were brothers; for infact they were...  
  
Remus and Sirius were stood in front of Nissa, who had a glazed expression across her face as though she was somewhere else. They both reached out to touch her at the same to make sure that she was alright, she seemed to suddenly come out of her trance and jump out of her skin and move away from the both.  
  
"Are you alright?" Sirius asked sounding very concerned about her, as he stepped closer but she moved away from him again.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Nissa said not sounding very convincing as she moved past them both. "Why don't you tell Remus why we need him?"  
  
"You're going?" Sirius asked turning around after her.  
  
"Yes, I have things, this thing I have to do." Nissa told him as she almost ran out of the classroom.  
  
"She isn't ok; but Remus you have a new job." Sirius told him as he turned back round to Remus.  
  
"What?" Remus said taken back.  
  
"You have this job back, teacher here." Sirius told him. "You've done it before; Nissa's already put your name down to take over from her saying that you're the best man for the job."  
  
"What, but?" Remus said still not taking it all in.  
  
"She has no magic now; she can't really carry on teaching now can she?" Sirius told him.  
  
"She has no magic now because of me, Remus she can't teach now." Sirius told him. "So you'll be starting either today or tomorrow, maybe tomorrow would be better so that you can get settled back in. You don't really have a choice in the matter."  
  
"But I can't." Remus said.  
  
"Of course you can, you've done it before you were great then and you'll be great again." Sirius told him.  
  
Moody and Bill left the too it knowing that it was going to take a while, so they went down to the great hall to get something to eat.  
  
"And anyway, if I can come back from the dead Moony you can teach." Sirius told him.  
  
(A/N:- hoped you like, thanks for the reviews even though you haven't got up to this chapter.  
  
Anyway, I'll update again soon; hoped you enjoyed reading.) 


End file.
